Primeval  One of the team
by MissSoapy1
Summary: Jo, Becker's younger sister has been away at University for over 3 years and has come back to live with her brother after finishing. She starts to work at the ARC much to Becker's disapproval, but he agrees to make her happy.
1. Chapter 1

The taxi pulled up outside the apartment building, I pulled my bags from out of the trunk. I stood on the sidewalk and stared up at the building. I pulled my bags along behind me over to the front door. I pressed the buzzer on number seven and waited for the response.

"Who is it?" His familiar voice spoke through the speaker

"Let me in grumpy" I replied, the buzzer sounded opening the second door. I pushed it open and grabbed my bags, pulling them through the door with me.

I walked through the hall until I reached number seven, the door was open and he stood there with his arms crossed. I dropped my bags on the floor beside me.

"Is that the way you greet your little sister?" I asked imitating him by folding my arms across my chest.

He looked at me for a brief moment then stepped to the side.

"Come in" He said, I reached down to pick up my bags.

"Leave the bags, I'll get them" He said then walked past me as I walked inside, He grabbed the bags and dropped them beside the door as he closed it behind him with his foot. I turned round to look at him.

He looked at me and then down at my bags.

He stared at them for a few minutes then looked back at me.

"How long you back for?" He asked

"Back for good" I said smiling slightly.

"But, I promise in a couple of weeks I'll be out of your hair" I said stepping forward and reaching up on my tiptoes I ruffled his hair. I dropped back onto the balls of my feet and looked at him. He straightened his hair.

I smiled gently

He looked at me a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"You can stay as long as you need" He said breathing out

"You can use my room, and I'll sleep in here" He said pointing to the sofa

"Thanks Becker" I smiled

He pulled me forwards and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's good to see you again Jo jo" He said then held me at arms length.

"It's Jo, just Jo" I said still smiling

"You'll always be Jo Jo to me" He said then turned round to grab my bags.

He carried them over to his room, disappearing for a few minutes.

He came back holding his phone to his ear.

"You hungry?" He asked

I nodded.

"I'm ordering Chinese" He said then walked over to the fridge as he began speaking down the phone.

"Want one?" He said as he hung up the phone, and holding out a beer.

"You got any coke?" I asked as I stood by the breakfast bar.

He went back into the fridge, turned back to me and handed me a can.

"Last one, I'll get some more after work" He told me closing the fridge and opening his bottle of beer.

"You're still working for..." I started

"The government" He finished

"Yes I am" He said walking round to the sofa.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down beside him.

"So... How was Uni?" He asked, resting back into the sofa

"Finished with a 2.1 in Medical history and a 2.1 in mythology and folk law." I said

"That all" He laughed

"And a 2.2 in History through the ages" I said nudging him lightly.

"Well...I'm proud to have such a brainy sister" He said with a smile playing on his lips. He reached over and ruffled my hair. I hit his arm away and sorted my hair out just as the door buzzed.

Becker got up to answer it, a minute later he opened the door and paid for the Chinese take away, he closed the door then walked over to the sofa, putting the bag down on the coffee table before walking over to the kitchen, grabbing two plates and two sets of cutlery before joining me back at the sofa.

"Hey Hilary?" I asked using his first name

"Jo jo" he said looking at me, his eyebrows pulled down.

"Sorry I've been out of touch for so long" I said smiling gently

"Don't worry, and Jo call me Becker ok" He said a smile lifting at the corners of his mouth.

"Why?" I asked

"Everyone calls me Becker" He said

"I'm not everyone, I'm your sister" I said

"Jo" He said

"Fine" I said giving in, but I planned to call him Hilary again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I gotta go to work, I'll see you when I get back ok" He said pushing himself up from the sofa, he leant over and kissed the top of my head then headed for the door.

I grabbed the plates and rubbish from the table as the door closed and headed over to the kitchen. I threw the rubbish away and then began to wash up the dishes. I dried them and put them away before heading back to the sofa. I grabbed my can of coke and finished off the last of it.

I walked over to the bedroom and grabbed my bag pulling out a set of clean clothes, I had the smell of being stuck in a taxi for a long time, not to mention the smell of chinese too. I headed into the bathroom, leaving the clothes on the bed. I turned the shower on and slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the warm soapy shower, letting the water run down my body.

Once I felt clean, I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and walked back into the bed and began to dry off. I pulled on my clean underwear and tank top with the words 'I get what I want' printed across it, I then pulled on a pair of jeans. I zipped up my bag and dropped it back on the floor again. I ran a towel through my hair trying to dry it. My phone buzzed on the table next to me.

"Hey Becker" I said


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, ummm...I'm going to be back later than I thought so don't wait up" He said

"What? Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, but there was a slight difference in his tone of voice.

In the background I heard people talking, the name of a hospital and the name of a doctor I recognised, I knew where he was.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" I said then hung up.

I quickly pulled on a pair of shoes, I quickly pulled a brush through my hair, it was still damp. I grabbed my phone and quickly called a cab and told them where I wanted to go. After I hung up I sat down and twiddled my thumbs waiting for the taxi to arrive.

I heard a horn, I grabbed my jacket and the spare keys to Becker's flat then ran outside where the taxi was waiting, I climbed inside and asked the driver to drive quickly, He smiled and then pulled away.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, I paid the driver and headed inside, walking straight up to the reception.

"Hi, my brother is a patient of yours" I said, the woman behind the desk smiled at me

"Name?" She asked

"Becker" I told her.

"Hold on one sec dear, and let me have a look" She said and began typing, I tapped the top of the desk lightly.

"He's in the room on the right" She told me, pointing towards the room she meant.

"Thank you" I said and then headed for the room.

Becker was laying on the bed when I reached it. "You lier" I said quite loudly as I walked into the room. Becker's head shot around and sat up straight when he heard my voice.

There was also a few other people in the room, two men and one woman.

"Jo, I told you I would be home later" He coughed out lightly, his hand reaching for his leg.

"Becker?" One of the men asked looking at me.

"What happened to you? Why are you here?" I asked walking closer and over to his bed, I checked his leg, there was a large gash in it and his arm was also slightly bruised.

"Jo, go home" He huffed at me

"No, tell me what is going on now" I said as my eyes scanned over him again and then the rest of the room. They were all looking at me weirdly, when they looked at Becker confusion filled their faces.

"Nothing I can't handle, now go home" Becker said, his breathing sounded harsh and heavy. I looked at his chest, his shirt was ripped and underneath it was a large bandage wrapped around his side and stomach.

A tear ran down my cheek as I looked over him taking in all his injuries.

"Becker" I said my voice sounding funny, like a lump was caught in the back of it.

"Jo jo, don't cry" Becker said his voice growing softer.

"Becker?" The same man as before asked

Becker turned and looked at him for a minute, I turned too. He was of a decent height, he had short hair, he was well built and had kind eyes.

I stepped closer to Becker's bed, I rested my hand on his shoulder, I gently pushed on it making him lie down, he did it willingly, relaxing into the bed.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" The other man asked, he was slightly taller than the other and had longer and darker hair. The woman beside him nudged him gently in the side, he looked at her confused. She had shorter hair than his and it was a nice blonde, she was also shorter than him, maybe around the same height as me, and she was stood quite close to the guy with dark medium length hair.

"Right" Becker said and began to sit up again, I kept my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"You got stronger" He said laughing slightly at me.

I smiled "And you can say whatever it is they want to know laying down" I told him.

"Ok" He nodded

"Matt, Connor, Abby this is my sister Jo, she just got back to town from Uni today" He said. I looked at them as it finally sunk in that they didn't know who I was.

"Hey" I said finally

"Probably not the best first impression" I smiled

"You can say that again, I'm Matt" Said the man with the shorter hair, he was stood closest to me.

"I promise the next time you meet me will be better" I smiled

"Next time?" Becker asked looking at me his eyebrows raised. I shrugged my shoulders and then pulled the seat up beside his bed and sat down.

Becker moved his hand and gently patted the top of my head.

"Your hair's wet" He said as a statement

"Yeah, I just had a shower when you called. Didn't have time to dry it" I told him poking his arm so that he would stop patting my head, he changed to rubbing the top of it.

"Get off... you're messing up my hair" I said pushing his arm back so that it was rested on his bed again.

"Ummm...we'll be off now Becker, we'll check on you tomorrow" Connor said, I looked up at him and then he and Abby left, Matt stayed in the room.

I rested back against the chair as Matt pulled a chair up at the end of the bed and sat down too. He looked at me and then at Becker.

He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

"So you gonna tell me what happen to you?" I asked turning my head slightly to look up at him.

"Or am I gonna have to make you" I said

"Later" He said and then turned away. A nurse came in to check on his vitals and give him more pain medication. I closed my eyes feeling tired. I heard footsteps and then a chair moved and another set of feet moving, I kept my eyes closed trying to get to sleep.

I breathed in and out deeply, trying to clear my mind.

"You think she's actually asleep?" I heard Matt's voice asked, I kept my eyes closed and made my body go limp.

"Let me check" I heard Becker say.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard him move and then his arm shook my shoulder, I kept my body limp and my eyes closed.

I heard him shift a bit more on his bed as he moved a little bit closer to me, he blew cold air onto my neck and in my ear as he breathed out close to me. I didn't flinch or open my eyes. His arm moved again, I felt my chair move back, lifting me off the ground, he then pushed forward and dropped the chair suddenly, I kept my arms limp and I fell forwards slightly, keeping my eyes shut. I shifted my body trying to make it look like a natural move that I would do while I slept.

"Yeah she's asleep" I heard Becker say

"Ummm... what was that?" I heard Matt say

I heard Becker shrug but didn't say anything.

"Ok... we'll be heading back to the anomaly sight tomorrow, its closed now but we need to make sure nothing else got out." He started

"We got the creature that got you back through, but we have to make sure" He continued

I could sense Becker nod.

"Need you to stay here though, till you're back to yourself" Matt said

I felt Becker shift slightly on the bed.

"If I have to" I heard Becker say.

"Get some rest, I'm going back to the ARC. I'll be back in the morning before I go to the anomaly sight to see how you're doing" He told Becker

Becker shifted and then I drifting off not hearing the conclusion to that conversation.

What was the ARC? What's an anomaly? My mind buzzed while I slept as it tried to come up with some sort of conclusion to the things I had heard.

My head dropped as I drifted into a deeper sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes opened suddenly as I heard a pair of feet walk through the door. I lifted my head and looked up at Becker, he was still asleep. The nurse looked at me and smiled. She leant over Becker and began checking his vitals, she then moved her hand down to check the bandage. His arm twitched and he grabbed the woman's arm tightly in his.

"Becker" I said standing up, his eyes opened and noticed who he had grabbed.

"Sorry about that" He said, he released her wrist, she rubbed it gently, smiled then left the room.

"In future, try not to attack those supplying the medicine" I said to him, he smiled weakly and then sat up.

"Ummm Becker?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the floor below me.

"Yes" He said looking at me.

"What's an anomaly?" I asked looking up at him

I heard a pair of feet walk into the room as Becker gave me his answer.

"None of your business" He said. I looked at him, his face was hard. I walked over to the sofa that was by the window and dropped onto it. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked down at my arms, keeping my head down.

"Morning" I heard Matt say

"What's up with...?" He stopped

"Nothing" Becker said and I could tell they were talking about me.

"Nothing" I snarled lifting my head up. Becker looked at me.

Matt looked at me too, as I lifted myself up from the sofa.

"Nothing" I said again walking closer.

"You've changed" I spat at Becker.

"You've never lied to me before and you just did a minute ago and to my face, I heard what you were talking about last night, not that I understood any of it. I'm your sister Becker, and you're hiding something from me, keeping a secret" I said anger flowing through me.

"And have you told me everything about you?" Becker asked me, his eyes studying me.

"Yes, I would never keep anything from you, you're my big brother" I told him as tears ran down my cheeks from the anger.

"I can't believe you'd even ask me that" I said hitting his arm.

"You really have changed. You don't even care anymore" I said more tears running down my face, I scrubbed at it angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone by the time you get out of here" I told him and then stormed out of the room. Pain and anger filling me. How could he? Tears continue flowing, I wiped my hands across my face quickly. I heard Becker calling my name from a distance.

"Jo jo" He called his voice getting closer and his breathing heavier. I turned around and saw him limping towards me.

"What are you doing Becker?" I yelled back but started moving closer to him instantly.

"Jo jo forgive me" He said as I stood in front of him. I wrapped his arm over my shoulder and lead him back to his room, pushing him back into the bed and lifting his legs up so he was fully on it.

"You're such an idiot" I told him

"What did you do that for?" I asked

"I didn't want you to leave, especially when..." He stopped

"Then just tell me Becker, the truth" I said to him. He sighed deeply.

"What's an anomaly?" I asked just as Connor walked through the door.

"Can we discuss this later Jo jo?" Becker asked me

"No" I said crossing my arms across my chest again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine, Connor do you mind?" He said. Connor looked at me then at Matt who shrugged. Connor hesitated.

"Connor" Becker said.

"Ummm" He said

"If you don't tell her now, she'll never stop asking. Trust me" Becker said resting back against the bed.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Cause I always get what I want" I said simply.

"Always" Becker agreed.

"Even when we were kids, no one could refuse her what she wanted" He said rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Ok then" Connor said, handing Matt a coffee. Matt sat down and I did the same, sitting back down next to Becker's bed.

"Oh and ummm...sorry about that" I said to Matt

"Maybe not the best second impression either" I said, Matt smiled.

Connor just looked confused.

"Continue" I said, Connor nodded looking dazed.

"Ummm...anomaly right" Connor said

"Its er ... well its a portal made up of electro magnetic pulses and energy, its a time portal really, it opens a rift in time when it appears. Allowing the species from that time era to get through if they want to, they can open anywhere, at any time too." Connor said explaining it to me.

"So that's what you do then?" I said looking at Becker

"You work for this 'ARC' and you close anomalies and what do you do with the stuff that comes through it?" I asked still looking at Becker.

"We either, kill it, stun it or send it back" Matt said as Becker went to open his mouth. My mouth dropped open.

"And this is a government operation?" I asked

"Yes" Becker said simply.

"What was it that did this to you?" I asked still looking at Becker.

"Raptor" Becker responded breathing deeply and a little more easily

"Oh" I said

"The 'ARC'. What exactly does that stand for?" I asked

"AnomalyResearchCenter" Connor said

I turned to look at him, he sipped at his coffee not meeting my eyes. Becker touched my arm making me turn to look at him.

"You ok? Jo jo?" He asked, I slumped further into the chair trying to absorb everything I had just been told.

I nodded slowly to let them know I was fine. Becker gently patted my arm.

"Maybe you should get something to eat" Matt said suddenly

I lifted my head to look at him. Which seemed to be what everyone else did. "Yeah you should go" Becker said

"Bring me back something would you" he said a smile playing on his lips.

"Sure thing bro" I said picking myself up from the chair.

"And you're right, I am hungry" I told him, I patted his arm and then began moving towards the door.

"I'll join you" I heard Matt say, I turned my head to look at him, Becker had shifted in his bed as if he was about to do something.

"Ok" I said and then gave Becker a look that said 'Calm down, it's ok' Matt came and joined my side and then we headed out of the room.

"So what's good around here?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

Matt smiled at me and then lead the way out of the Hospital. We stopped outside of a small deli.

"This place has the best sandwiches and pastas." Matt told me

"Good thing I like both of those then" I said as we walked inside and got in line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived back at the Hospital about ten minutes later, I carried a small paper bag with me back to Becker's room.

"Here" I said handing it over to him and sitting back down.

Becker opened the bag and pulled out the sandwich inside it and began to tuck into the roast beef and mustard roll.

"What about me?" Connor asked, I had forgot he was still here.

"Come on Connor, did you ask for something?" Matt said

"No..but" Connor said

"But nothing" Becker said round a mouthful of meat.

"This is good" He smiled at me

"Glad you like it" I said

"Here Connor" I said throwing him the second bag I had. He only just caught it.

"I'm full anyway" I told Becker as he looked at me

Connor pulled out the cookie that was contained inside it.

"Thanks" He said before sitting on the sofa by the window.

"Feel free to talk about the 'ARC' and anomalies and what not" I said resting into my seat more comfortably.

Matt pulled his seat beside mine and sat down next to me, Becker raised his eyebrows as he looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well the anomaly has gone now, and there was no more reported creature incursions" Matt said.

"We did have another anomaly open this morning before we arrived but that's sorted too" Connor said scrunching up the paper bag in his hands. Becker huffed slightly. I knew he would of wanted to have been there with them.

I turned to look towards the clock as a nurse and a doctor walked into the room.

"Well then Mr Becker it seems that you're healing nicely, but we're going to have to ask that you stay another night just to be sure." The doctor said picking up Becker's chart and looking over it briefly. The nurse walked over to the other side of Becker's bed and began adjusting the medicine and checking his bandages.

Becker nodded but said nothing. The doctor put down the chart and then he and the nurse left the room.

"I guess I should start looking for a job soon" I mumbled to myself as I looked at the clock again checking the time.

"Anyone know of someone who is looking for a Uni graduate?" I asked looking around the room.

"What did you study?" Connor asked

"Medical History, Mythology and folk lore and History through the ages" I said reeling off each subject.

"Wow" Connor mumbled

"We could use someone like you at the ARC, ever since Sarah..." Connor said not finishing the sentence. I decided not to press that discussion further.

"The ARC?" I asked

"Why would you need someone like me?" I asked

Connor began telling me more in detail about the sort of creatures and the time periods they had discovered throughout their work at the ARC, and about how it was hard trying to pin certain time periods to creatures and also what certain creatures were as well.

I nodded along to what he was saying as he continued to talk about some of the creatures they had met and faced through the anomalies.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Connor stop" Becker said looking at me.

Connor stopped mid way through saying something, but didn't continue.

I looked at Becker.

"I don't want you working at the ARC" Becker said simply

"And why not?" I asked looking straight in his eyes.

"Cause I said so" Becker said looking away

"But" I started

"NO!" Becker shouted

"We're not discussing it" He said closing his eyes and resting his head on his pillow

I looked at Connor 'Sorry' he mouthed. I shook my head 'Don't apologise' I mouthed back, he smiled and nodded. I turned to look at Matt who was looking at Becker.

"Becker?" He said

Becker opened one eye to look at him.

"No Matt" Becker said

"Why?" Matt asked standing up this time.

Both Becker's eyes flew open this time, he shot me a look that I knew meant I shouldn't say anything.

"Matt..." Becker started

"Don't make me say it" he said, I looked at Becker confused

"Is that the only reason Becker?" Matt asked understanding Becker's statement instantly, I looked between them still confused.

"Do I need another" Becker said simply.

"But Becker..." Matt started

"She's my sister Matt" Becker said quietly, I looked up at Becker.

"We could use her on the team" Matt said finishing his sentence.

"I can't, no I won't let it happen" Becker said

"Becker" I said finally finding my voice again

Both Matt and Becker looked at me.

"Becker" I said a bit louder

"I want to work at the ARC" I said, Becker began to say something

"No Becker, I'm going to work there even if you don't allow it" I said

"Because, like you said I'm stronger than before" I said smiling at his words.

"Jo" Becker said quietly

"You know what's going to happen Becker, so you might as well just let it happen" I said.

"I know" He moaned angrily

"Because you always get what you want" He sighed heavily

I laughed gently and squeezed Becker's hand.

He squeezed it back.

"Ok" He said

"I'll take you into work with me tomorrow" He said.

"I can take her in today" Matt said

"No" Becker said

"I'm taking her in" He said then closed his eyes again, insinuated the end of the conversation. Matt and Connor clearly thought so too.

"Well we'll see you both tomorrow" Matt said, looking at Connor

Connor stood up and left the room with Matt.

"Becker" I said.

"Jo jo, we'll talk later. But now I need to sleep" He said his eyes still closed.

"Ok" I said, I got up from the chair and walked over to the sofa and stretched out into it, I rested my arm under my head and closed my eyes intending to have a quick nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to see Becker walking out of the bathroom in his room. He climbed back on his bed and sat up carefully.

"Jo?" He asked turning to look at me, I lifted my head and then the rest of my body from the sofa and walked over to my usual seat and sat down.

"Why do you want to work at the ARC?" Becker asked turning to look at me again.

"Well from what Connor was saying it sounded interesting, and it sounds like you're helping people too Becker." I said

"I want to help people, I want to do something interesting with my life" I told him

"I don't want to do something boring with what I spent years learning" I said, Becker reached over and gently stroked my arm.

"Ok Jo jo, I know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this" He said continuing to stroke my arm

"Just so you know... I'm not happy about this. But ok" He said with a sigh

I lifted my other hand and gently squeezed the hand that was on my arm.

"Thank you" I smiled

"You hungry?" I asked

He nodded.

I pressed the button for the nurse.

"Hi" I said as she walked through the door.

"Would you be able to bring some food for my brother please?" I asked politely.

The nurse then left the room.

"There you are" I said.

Becker laughed then lifted his arm and folded it with his other arm across his stomach.

The nurse came back moments later with a tray with food on it with her. She rested the tray on the table beside the bed.

"Thank you" I smiled at her, She smiled back then left the room.

"Well" I said looking at Becker, he was staring at the tray of food. He handed me the cake that was on the tray.

"Because you didn't get your cookie" He smiled before pulling the tray onto his lap and tucking into the rest of the food.

I smiled back and tucked into the cake that was given to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker moved the tray back to the table.

"You should go home" Becker said to me.

"Meet me here in the morning and we'll head off to the ARC together" Becker told me.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" I asked him.

He laughed gently.

"I'm thinking about you here" He said

"I know you're going to want to make a good impression tomorrow" He smiled

"And do you think wearing the same clothes three days in a row will make a good start?" He asked me

I laughed gently, knowing he was right.

"Ok" I said and stood up. I kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you in the morning" I smiled stepping back.

"What time?" I asked

"Make it about 8" He told me.

I nodded and then left his room. I walked outside the hospital and called for a taxi to come and get me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

I paid the driver and headed back inside using the key I had remembered to take with me. Once inside I headed over to Becker's room which he had given me to use while I stayed here. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a plain tank top. I quickly stripped out of the clothes I was wearing and pulled on the pajamas I had just taken out of my bag, I threw the other clothes on top of my bag.

I climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over me before remembering I needed to set an alarm, I pulled back the covers slightly and set an alarm on my phone, resting it back down the bedside table. I pulled the cover back over me and rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me.

My alarm beeped loudly beside me. I threw back the bed cover and picked up my phone, I turned off the alarm and jumped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

I climbed into the shower turning it on as I did and quickly washed. I stepped out of the shower once I was satisfied and headed back to the bedroom. I rummaged in my bag again trying to find something to wear. I decided on a white top and black pinstripe city shorts and a dark grey waist coat. I pulled out some clean underwear and laid it all onto the bed.

I dried quickly then pulled on my clean underwear.

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail before pulling on the rest of my clothes. I slipped on a pair of flat ballet pumps and grabbed my small shoulder bag, placing my phone, keys and purse inside it. I made the bed and grabbed a set of clean clothes for Becker and then headed outside.

I phoned for a cab and waited by the side of the road for it to turn up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I headed over to the registration desk to let them know who I was visiting before heading to Becker's room.

"Morning Becker" I smiled when I walked in, He was sat on the edge of the bed having his stomach and side checked and re wrapped.

"Morning" He said then looked up at me and smiled.

"Right" The doctor said as he walked in behind me

He walked over to Becker's chart and looked over it quickly.

"Everything seems in order here" he said putting the chart down

"When can I leave?" Becker said as the nurse moved away.

"Is there a time you had in mind?" the doctor joked lightly.

"You can leave as soon as the paper work has been signed and completed" The doctor said more seriously.

"Sure" I said standing up.

"I can do that for you" I said, the doctor then lead me out of the room and over to the registration desk. I filled out the necessary paperwork then handed it to the doctor.

"Make sure he takes these, twice a day" The doctor said handing me Becker's medication

"No problem" I told him then headed back to Becker's room.

"here" I said chucking him his clean clothes.

"Get changed then we can go" I smiled, Becker laughed gently as he caught his clothes and then headed into the bathroom to get changed.

I tucked the medicine into my bag and pulled the strap tighter as I waited for Becker to return from the bathroom.

"Let's go then Jo" He said as he emerged his old clothes in his arms.

I followed Becker out of his room and over to his car. I climbed into the passenger side and Becker climbed into the driver's side, he then pulled out carefully and slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled into a large building parking lot. Becker showed his id, then handed me a visitor's badge. I pinned it to my waist coat and then followed behind Becker as he lead the way into the ARC.

A petite woman behind a set of computer screens smiled at Becker as he entered. Her face changed when she saw me, Becker moved his arm back and placed it on the small of my back guiding me towards a office with the name 'James Lester' on it.

"So you're back" The guy behind the desk said without looking up as Becker closed the door behind us.

"Sir, this is my sister Joanne" Becker said pushing me forward slightly.

"And I care because?" the man I assumed called James Lester said looking up.

He looked me up and down, considering his next question, when nobody answered.

"Why is she here Becker?" He asked looking back down at his desk.

"Well Connor came up with the idea of her working here, finishing ummm...Sarah's work" Becker said, I turned to look at him then back at Lester.

"Is she qualified?" Lester said not looking up.

"I'm a University Graduate" I said speaking finally.

"In?" Lester said losing interest.

"Umm" I stuttered

"Well" Lester said, Becker gently patted my back.

"Medical History, History through the ages, Mythology and folk lore" I said feeling more confident that Becker was with me still.

Lester looked at me, then down at his desk. I turned to look at Becker, he was now standing with his arms crossed against his chest. He nodded towards Lester, I turned back towards Lester he was looking at me again.

"Jess do we have any positions open?" He asked through the intercom still looking at me.

"What kind sir?" A woman's voice replied

"What kind of Job were you offered?" Lester asked me

"Sarah's old one" Becker said from behind me

"I see, very well" Lester said

"Jess I need you to sort out a new ID for a miss..." Lester started to say into the intercom he looked at me.

"Joanne Becker" I said

"Miss Joanne Becker, she'll be down to see you shortly" Lester said

"Yes sir" the woman's voice replied

"Off you go, Becker you know the drill" Lester said waving his hand. Becker nodded and then grabbed my arm.

We left the office and headed for a room near the back. "These are the labs" Becker told me letting go of my arm, I rubbed it gently. "Sorry" he mumbled looking at my arm. I smiled "It's ok" I said.

"You ready to see the rest of the Arc" Becker said to me, I nodded as I looked around the labs once more.

"Locker room next, then the hub and the ADD" Becker said as we walked out of the labs.

"ADD?" I asked Becker, he pointed towards the large set of computer screens.

"Thats the Hub, and those computers is the ADD. It stands for Anomaly Detector Device" Becker told the confused look on my face.

"We'll head there once we have a locker sorted for you" Becker told me as he continued to lead me over to another room.

"Locker room" I said looking around.

Becker smiled "Right, now to find you an empty locker" He said looking around the room. "How about this one?" I said pointed to one closest to me.

Becker turned and looked at it. "It could work" He said "I'll get your name printed and put up later today, but for now. Here" He said handing me a set of keys.

"Thanks" I smiled

"Guess I need to introduce you to Jess" Becker said

"Seeing as well, you've met everyone else" He said

"Ok let's go" I smiled then followed Becker out of the locker room, tucking the keys into my pocket.

Becker and I walked towards the Hub then over to the ADD.

"Jess, this is Joanne Becker, my sister" Becker said introducing me to the petite woman who sat behind the ADD.

"Pleasure to meet you" She smiled at me as she turned in her seat.

"Always nice to get to know new people" Jess said then looked over at Becker and smiled

"Right Jo, let me know when you're done here and then I'll show you to your office, I'm just going to check the security" Becker told me then kissed the top of my head before walking away.

Jess watched Becker leave before turning back to me.

"So you need an ID" Jess said then turned away for a few minutes, she turned back and attached a band to my wrist.

"You won't need this anymore" She said taking the visitors pass.

"Umm" I said looking at the band on my wrist

"Oh right, that's your work ID, it matches itself to your DNA so it can't be copied. They're a lot more secure then cards" Jess said.

"Er thanks Jess" I smiled

"Umm...is there anything else I need?" I asked looking around, I saw Matt walking through the same lift I had come through earlier.

"No, that's it for now, seeing as you won't need a black box or ear piece unless you go out on a mission with the rest of the team" Jess told me.

"Ok. Which way to security?" I asked looking around again.

"That way" Jess said, I turned to see where she was pointing

"Want me to show you?" Jess asked

I shook my head and headed in that direction to find Becker. I passed Matt on my way to security, he smiled at me. I smiled back and continued on to find Becker.

He was stood talking to a group of men.

"Umm Becker" I said as I approached them, Becker turned to look at me as did the rest of the men.

"You know what you need to do, back to work" Becker said to them

"Yes captain" Several voices said.

"Captain eh?" I laughed, Becker folded his arms.

"Alright sorry, I'm done with Jess" I said, Becker nodded then walked over to me.

"To your office then" Becker said continuing to walk on

"Becker... what's going on between you and Jess?" I asked looking at the back of his head. He turned to look at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nothing why?" He said completely honest.

"I think she has a bit of a crush on you" I said still looking at him. He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"The feelings aren't mutual" Becker told me

"Calm down Becker, I was only asking" I said

Becker relaxed a little bit. "I've never done or said anything to make Jess, well you know think that I like her" Becker said.

"Becker, even if a guy shows no interest it doesn't stop the way a girl feels about them" I told him. Becker looked at me for a moment, a look I hadn't seen since high school. A look he used to have whenever he thought or spoke of Lisa. She was my best friend in high school I haven't seen her in years, I bumped into her while at Uni, but haven't heard from her since that day, we exchanged numbers and she was going to let me know when she was back in town. Becker and her were really close too.

"You were showing me to my office" I said to Becker

"Right" He said then turned away, he began to lead me to my office again.

We walked in silence until we reached a smallish room, it had a desk and a couple of chairs. There were a few pieces of equipment on the desk, such as a phone and an intercom.

"You can decorate it however you like" Becker said

"I'm going to get some food, want me to bring you back some" He asked as I walked into the office, he stood in the doorway.

"A blueberry muffin would be great" I smiled as I sat behind the desk.

"No problem, I'll be back in a little while" He said then left the office leaving the door open.

"I guess I really should of brought my laptop with me" I said looking around the office

"And some plants" I said looking around the office again, the walls were all glass so I couldn't hang up any pictures, I looked over slightly and saw Lester in his office, mine was exactly opposite his.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned towards the door to see Matt standing there.

"But you're right, some plants might brighten up the place" He smiled

"Coffee?" He said holding a mug out to me.

"Thanks" I smiled taking it from him, my fingers brushed his as I took the mug and a warm feeling filled me.

"Joanne?" Lester's voice came through the intercom in my office

I walked over "Yes Lester" I said replying quickly.

"Could you have someone take you down to the menagerie and then I need you to make a list of the creatures down there and write a detailed report for each creature for the files" Lester said

"No work like the present" I said to Matt "No problem Lester" I replied to him.

"Do you want me to take you?" Matt asked just as Becker turned up

"Take you where?" Becker asked handing me a blueberry muffin.

"I have to go down to the menagerie" I told Becker, I placed my coffee and muffin on my desk.

"I knew I forgot something" Becker said then he handed me something else. It was a small potted plant.

"Thanks Becker" I smiled putting the plant on my desk.

"Don't worry Matt, I can take Jo down to the menagerie" Becker said looking at Matt, Matt nodded then left the office.

"Should we get going then?" Becker said now looking at me. I nodded and followed Becker out of the office and over to the lifts. We headed down a couple floors, but not all the way down.

Becker lead me over to the menagerie "So why did you need to come here?" Becker asked as he switched on the light in the menagerie.

"Lester wants me to write a detailed report on each creature down here" I told Becker looking through the window at all the creatures below. I began copying the list of all the creatures from the note on the wall, that had the names of the creatures listed with a small picture beside each name, Becker stood close by. After a few minutes I had all the names of the creatures recorded, I quickly made a note of what they looked liked and other details I thought may be important to the report.

"Ok I'm done" I told Becker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I headed back into my office, with Becker on my heels. "You going to follow me around all day?" I asked Becker as I sat down behind my desk.

"If I have too" Becker said looking over his shoulder at something.

"Well do you think you could find me a laptop first, so I can actually write my reports." I said as I starting to pick at my muffin, I finished off the coffee, it was still slightly warm.

"I'll see if you can borrow Abby's, you'll have one of your own soon, it just needs to be set up" Becker said

"Don't go anywhere" He said looking at me

"Where would I go that I haven't already been" I said to him, a small smile played on the corner of his lips before he walked away.

"Overprotective bum" I muttered continuing to pick at my muffin, eating small bits of it.

I flicked through the notes I had taken while down at the menagerie, I was sure that once I had a laptop I'd be able to do a little bit more research on the creatures so that I would be able to produce well detailed reports.

Becker came back after a few minutes, my head buried in my notes. "Abby said you can use her laptop as long as you need it" Becker said, I looked up as he placed it on my desk, I moved my notes to one side and pulled the laptop closer.

"Thanks Becker" I smiled

"I won't be leaving my office for a while, so you don't have to stay here" I told him, looking at him.

"If it makes you feel better, you can come check on me whenever you feel it necessary, or you can get someone else to watch me, I don't really care" I said still looking at him.

"I'll be back in an hour" Becker said turning to the door.

"Aye aye, Capitan" I said mock saluting him.

He shook his head slowly as he walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

I logged on the laptop and waited for it to load. I opened the document I wanted and then opened the Internet.

It took a couple minutes for it to all load and for me to get what I needed. I began typing away writing up the reports I needed too. Every now and then I checked my written notes. Typing down key points from them and adding them to my reports.

Becker came back with one of the security men. "I need you to inform me if she leaves the office" He said to him. I looked up and Becker and scowled at him.

"You said I could" Becker said before turning back to the man.

"You have your orders Martins" Becker said

"Yes Captain" He said to Becker, Becker left the office then.

I sighed heavily "Are you ok Ma'am?" Martins asked me

"I'm fine, and call me Jo" I said before turning my attention back to the laptop and my reports. Martins looked away and stood to one side.

I stood up and stretched my legs and headed towards the door, Martins was in front of me in seconds "Where are you going Ma'am?" He asked

"I said call me Jo, and I need to use the ladies room" I said looking at him.

"Oh umm" Martins said then stepped to the side. I walked out of the door, Martins following behind me as I walked to the bathroom. "You can wait outside" I said to Martins then slipped inside, leaving Martins by the door.

"I know what I said, but come on" I moaned as I headed into one of the cubicles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

I headed back to my office and continued with my work, Martins stood to one side again speaking into his ear piece to Becker most likely.

"You're not seriously telling my brother I left my office to go to the toilet are you?" I asked looking over at Martins.

"No" Martins said taken aback by the question

"Captain Becker was just informing me that he was coming back to re-leave me of my position here" he told me.

"Oh ok then" I said then turned back to the laptop and began typing again.

Becker turned up a few minutes later, Martins left the office and headed back to the front, Becker took over. I lifted my head to look at him as he stood to the side of the room. His arms folded across his chest.

I looked at him for a long time.

"Are you going to say something or stare at me to death?" Becker asked

"I was just wondering why you re-leaved Martins" I said but looked back at the laptop.

"I wanted to make sure that the job was being done properly" Becker said as a matter of fact

"and I wanted to make sure you're ok" Becker said more quietly.

I looked up at Becker "Being protective again are we?" I laughed at him. Becker opened his mouth to say something when an alarm echoed through the building.

"What's that?" I asked

"The ADD, it's picked up an open anomaly" Becker said moving towards the door, he turned to me.

"Don't go anywhere until I'm back" He said

"Are you sure you've recovered enough?" I asked

"Always the worrier" Becker laughed "I'll be fine, as long as you stay here" He said then headed over to Jess and the ADD. Matt came running into the Hub, as he passed my office he smiled at me. I smiled back then watched as Becker got the security men in order. Within minutes, Matt, Becker, his men, Abby and Connor had all left the building following Jess's directions to where the anomaly had opened. I turned away and continued to work on my reports.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood up having printed off my reports, I walked over to the printer and collected the reports, I slipped them into a folder. I turned to look over a Lester's office, he was sat behind his desk reading over some paperwork, I looked towards the ADD. Jess was busy helping the team out on the anomaly mission. I walked over to Lester's office, I knocked on the door and waited till I was invited in.

Lester waved me in. "Here are those reports you asked for" I said handing them to him. "Thank you" He said, taking them from me.

"You can leave now" He said not looking up. I left his office and walked down and over to Jess.

"Hey, how are things going here?" I asked looking at the screens.

"Becker, Matt it's on your left" Jess said

"Nothing to serious" Jess smiled at me as I continued to look at the screens.

"That's nothing serious" I said pointing at a screen where I saw some sort of creature I didn't recognise walking passed the camera.

"No" Jess smiled.

"Oh" Was all I could think of to say.

"You want anything? I'm gonna grab some lunch" I asked

"Er... a chicken salad sandwich would be great" Jess smiled brightly at me.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute" I replied walking away.

I found the small cafeteria, I looked through the food, picking up a chicken salad sandwich for Jess. I grabbed a pasta pot for myself and two bottles of water then headed back towards the Hub.

"Didn't know what you wanted to drink" I told Jess as I handed over the sandwich and bottle.

"Thanks" she smiled

"Jess, is Jo still in her office?" Becker's voice came through.

"Don't say anything" I smiled before walking back to my office with my lunch. I sat behind my desk and opened my pasta pot, removing the plastic fork from the lid and began to tuck in.

I took a large gulp from my bottle of water, then continued to eat my pasta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I picked up my empty pasta pot and bottle and threw them in the bin in the corner of my office, I walked back over to my desk and sat down, pulling Abby's laptop onto my lap. There was a knock on the door. I looked up to see one of the security men standing there.

"Captain Becker asked me to bring this to you" He said as I invited him in, he was carrying a laptop.

"Oh thank you" I smiled "Do you mind returning this one back to Abby?" I asked him as I shut down Abby's laptop and handed it to him as he put the other on my desk.

"You'll need this too" He said handing me a slip of paper.

"Thank you again" I said, he nodded then left my office. I unfolded the slip and read the username and password given to me, underneath it said that I could change my password in a couple of weeks, but I would need to give notice before hand.

I logged onto the laptop and then slipped the piece of paper into my bag.

I pulled my laptop onto my lap and began typing and doing a bit of research and just generally keeping myself busy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker walked back into my office. "Hey" I smiled "How did the mission go?" I asked him as he leant against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"It was fine" Becker said

"Good" I said turning back to my laptop

"You weren't worried were you Jo jo?" He asked

"I might have been" I said

"Everything was fine, it all went to plan, no injuries. Nothing went wrong" Becker told me

"This is my job, and I'm good at it" He smiled

"Yes but accidents happen" I told him then pointed at his stomach then his leg.

"Remember, you were in the hospital only this morning and two days before then after a mission" I said

Becker walked across the room and sat infront of my desk. He then leant over and patted my arm.

"Jo jo" he said quietly

"I've had worse injuries, and I'm not saying I won't get injured again doing this job" He continued

"But what I'm saying is, I know what I'm doing" He said

"And I'm careful and do everything that I'm supposed to, I'm sorry you had to see me like that back at the hospital" He said then stroked my arm.

I nodded but didn't open my mouth.

"But Jo jo" He said

"I promise to not put you through that again, ok?" He said smiling slightly, I smiled back.

"Ok" I laughed, Becker smiled

"So you got your laptop then?" Becker asked sitting back

"Yep" I smiled.

"And er..thanks Becker" I said, he smiled understanding that I didn't mean the laptop but what he had said before.

"Becker?" I asked after a long time of silence, he was stood with his arms across his chest again and leaning against the wall. He looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked

"How long have you been working 'here' exactly?" I asked

"Not with the government, but the ARC" I said after

"4 almost 5 years" Becker said looking at me.

"Why do you ask?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Just trying to find out everything, so while I was in Uni you were…" I said leaving the question open

Becker nodded "For some of it yes" He said

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I asked looking at him carefully

"To protect you" He said

"Always protective" I smiled

"If I had known, you know back then and had asked you. Would you of told me?" I asked him, my laptop still on my lap. I typed every now and then.

"No" Becker smiled

"Good to know" I laughed gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm…Jo" Becker asked as I closed down my laptop and we began to make our way over to the lifts. It was the end of the day and we were going home.

"Yeah" I said as we stepped into the lift and pressed the button to go down to the parking.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked a little awkwardly

I laughed gently "How about we order in Pizza tonight, and then I'll cook tomorrow" I suggested as the doors closed and the lift headed down, Becker was stood beside me thinking.

"Do you still like the same pizza?" He asked just as the doors opened to the underground parking.

"You remember what it is do you?" I smiled as we walked over to his car

"Chicken feast, no mushrooms extra chicken" Becker said

"That's right" I replied then climbed into the passengers side, Becker smiled then climbed into the drivers.

"Pizza it is then" He said as he pulled on his seatbelt. He then pulled out of his parking spot and drove up to the barrier. The guards at the barrier saluted him before opening the gates.

Becker drove on and turned as soon as we were out and headed back to his apartment. He pulled up along the side and parked the car once we reached the apartment. I climbed out and met Becker by the front door.

"Want to put a movie on?" I asked him as we headed over to his apartment. He opened the door.

"I don't have many movies, but feel free to choose one and I'll order the pizza" He said hanging up his jacket. I slipped off my shoes by the front door after Becker closed it and then walked over to the living room.

Becker came into the living room a few minutes later, his shoes were off now. He sat down on the sofa and placed two beers on the table. "Forgot to buy more coke, but I'll get some soon, beer ok for now?" He asked

I turned my head to look at him. "You really don't have a lot of movies" I said standing up with one of the DVDs in my hand.

"And yeah beer is ok for now" I smiled and then put the DVD on.

"What did you choose?" Becker asked as I joined him on the sofa.

"Well seeing as most of them are action movies, I picked one that I've seen before" I smiled

"Bad boys" I smiled, Becker laughed gently then handed me a beer.

"That's a good movie" He smiled grabbing the other beer after I took mine from him.

I laughed "Well you would say that" I said, "You only have 5 DVDs in total" I laughed again.

Becker nudged me slightly "Press play" He said then took a swig from his beer. I grabbed the remote pressing play then pulled my feet up onto the sofa and laid on my side slightly. Becker poked my foot. "Don't" I warned him, he laughed and did it again, I pushed his leg with my foot. "Don't" I told him again. I took a sip from my beer then put it on the coffee table infront of me.

Becker turned his attention to the movie, I did the same until the door buzzed. I pushed Becker's leg with my foot again.

"Pizza's here" I said

"Pause it then" He said before lifting himself off of the sofa.

I reached for the remote and hit pause. "It's not like you haven't watched it before" I called to Becker as he opened the door and paid for the pizza. He walked back over and put them on the coffee table.

"It's a good movie" He said pushing my pizza across the coffee table towards me.

I laughed slightly then opened my pizza and took a slice, I hit play again just as Becker sat on the sofa.

"I don't think you're the best judge" I said after a few bites.

Becker looked at me "My apartment, my rules" He smirked then grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Thanks for the memo" I laughed as I grabbed a second slice of pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stretched and yawned then climbed off of the sofa. "I think I'm going to call it a night, you want me to bring a pillow through?" I asked looking at Becker.

He yawned "I have spare in the wardrobe as well as a duvet" He said standing up. I pushed him back onto the sofa.

"I'll get it, you look shattered" I said and walked into the bedroom, I opened the wardrobe and grabbed the duvet and pillow then walked back into the living room. Becker was now stood in just his trousers.

"You could of waited until after I was back in the bedroom" I laughed and shielded my eyes. I put the bedding onto the sofa.

"Haha" Becker said then kissed the top of my head.

"Night" He said into my hair.

I lifted my head and smiled "Night bro" I said then walked back to the bedroom.

"Oh Jo" Becker called as I was about to close the door.

"Yeah?" I called back

"Don't hog the bathroom in the morning" He laughed.

"Surely I should be saying that to you" I laughed then closed the bedroom door and got changed into my pjs. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I climbed out of bed and headed over to the kitchen, by the sound coming from the bathroom Becker was in there.

"Remember Becker you're not to get those bandages wet" I called through the door before reaching the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and took out the orange juice. I closed the fridge and grabbed two glasses and poured in the orange juice. I laid the glasses on the breakfast bar and turned back to the fridge and put the orange juice away.

I took out the ingredients needed for scrambled eggs and began making them as Becker came out of the bathroom in just his boxers. "Bedroom is free, so you can get changed and once you're done breakfast will be ready" I said not taking my eyes off the frying pan and the eggs.

Becker walked over and ruffled my hair before walking over to the bedroom.

I plated up the scrambled eggs followed by some toast and then put the two plates on the breakfast bar with two sets of knives and forks.

"Morning" Becker said as he joined me at the breakfast bar.

"Morning" I smiled. He was now fully dressed.

Becker pushed his plate away after a few minutes and then downed the last of his orange juice "Thanks for breakfast midget" Becker smiled

"Now hurry up and get ready or we'll be late for work" He said picking up mine and his dishes and taking them over to the sink.

"Ok, I'll be out in 5" I said standing up then made my way over to the bedroom, I shut the door behind me with my foot then grabbed my bag from the floor and dropped it onto the bed.

I slipped out of my pyjama trousers and tank top and then pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and a khaki green t-shirt. I then slipped on my black pumps and headed out of the bedroom, with my shoulder bag.

"Ready" I said closing the bedroom door behind me.

Becker got up from the breakfast bar and walked over to the door.

"What's in the bag?" He asked me as we headed down to the car.

I lifted a photo frame with a photo of the two of us in it. "Something for my office" I said, Becker looked at the photo.

"Was that from when I dropped you off at Uni?" He asked me.

"It's the most recent one I have" I shrugged then put it back in my bag.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked him as I opened the passenger door and climbed in.

Becker climbed into the drivers side "No" He said, I looked at him

"I don't mind" He finished as he closed the door and fastened his seatbelt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

I pressed the button in the lift, Becker had to stay behind at the gate and do a few security checks but said he's be up to check on me later. The doors closed just after Matt entered the lift.

"Hi" He smiled at me.

"Hello" I replied holding onto the strap of my shoulder bag.

"So how was your first day?" He asked me as the doors opened at the hub, we both stepped out.

"Good, being babysat had it's moments too" I joked

Matt laughed slightly.

"He's really protective over you isn't he?" Matt half asked, half said to himself.

"Well, this wouldn't be the job he would of chose for me" I said as we headed over to the coffee machine.

"Want one?" He asked, I nodded

"Yes please" I smiled, Matt grabbed two mugs and poured coffee into them. He handed one to me.

"Thanks" I said as I took it from him, my fingers brushing his slightly again, sending that same tingle through me. What was going on?

"Infact if Becker had his way, I would be working in an office doing a 9 to 5 job" I smiled as I sipped slowly at the coffee.

"And not the interesting kind, you know he had me take a taser with me when I went to Uni" I said as we walked out of the hub and up to my office.

"Really?" Matt asked after drinking some of his coffee.

"Made me keep in my bag" I said "This very one actually" I said pointing down to my bag. Matt looked down at the bag.

"I think it's still in here too" I said handing Matt my coffee quickly and digging into my bag and pulled out the taser Becker had given me when he dropped me off at Uni.

"Yep, still here" I said closing my bag and showing it to Matt as he handed me back my coffee.

"So did you ever have to use it?" Matt asked after I slipped it back into my bag and we headed into my office.

"I did once" I said as I put my bag down, and quickly pulled out the photo frame and placed it on my desk and sat down.

"What happened?" He asked sitting down at the other side of my desk.

"You really want to know?" I asked taking another sip of my coffee, Matt drank more of his then nodded.

"Umm…well I was walking back to my dorm tower, it was dark" I said sitting back slightly and crossing my leg over my knee and holding my coffee in both hands.

"And this guy jumped out at me and tried to take my bag, and well I zapped him, in the er…not so nice place to get zapped" I said then quickly pulled my coffee to my lips and took a large gulp.

Matt looked down at said area and then back up at me. "Oh" He said

"When I told Becker, he did the same but patted me on the back too and told me I did a good job and that's why he gave me the taser" I said shrugging slightly. Matt looked a little pale.

"Sorry" I said quickly, he looked at me quickly and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry I won't use it on you, well unless you attack me out of the blue" I said joking.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he hadn't said anything

"Yeah, sorry was just imagining it. Not nice" He laughed slightly.

"I'm glad you're ok" I smiled and sipped at my coffee again.

"So" I said after a few minutes of silence

"I should get to work" Matt said standing up

I smiled "Me too" I said, he smiled quickly then left my office.

Even though at times while talking with Matt it went quiet, it wasn't an awkward quiet, it was quite comfortable for some reason. I also liked the way Matt smiled, I mean when he properly smiled. He had a really nice smile. I liked talking to him too. But what was this other feeling.

I finished off my coffee and then pulled my laptop towards me and began to do my work, check my emails and write up any reports I needed too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker popped in every now and then, but not as much as he hung around yesterday, Matt came by again later on in the day seeing if I wanted anything from the Rec room. I told him I was fine but he still brought me back something.

I finished off the muffin Matt had brought me from the Rec room and threw the wrapper away. I pulled the laptop onto my lap again just as Becker turned up at my office. He walked in.

"Alright?" I asked as I continued to type.

"Just checking in" He told me

I nodded "I'm fine" I smiled then turned back to my laptop.

"You going to the shop tonight?" I asked him as he turned towards the door to leave.

"Do you need me too?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Well you said you were going to get me some Coke" I told him

"If you want I'll come with you and you pick something for dinner" I said

"We'll go after work" He said then walked to the door "I'll be back then" He said then left my office just as the ADD went off

Becker looked back at me and smiled "Be careful" I told him, he nodded then headed down to the hub.

I turned back to my laptop and continued with my work, replying to some emails and writing up more reports and saving them to be printed off. I looked around the office and then down at the hub, Matt seemed to be the last one leaving the ARC to go on the mission, he looked up at me and smiled slightly then headed towards the lifts.

I smiled to myself then turned back to my laptop.

I printed off one of the reports that needed to be handed in and headed over to Lester's office. I knocked on his door, he waved with me in. I walked in closing the door behind me.

"Here's that report that you wanted" I said stepping closer to his desk.

"Which one?" He asked not looking up.

"It's the one on some of the work Sarah hadn't finished when she was here" I told him, he nodded then held out his hand for the report, I gave it to him.

He quickly looked over it and then waved me out of his office. I turned towards the door "Jo?" Lester said, I turned back my hand on the handle.

"Yes?" I asked

"Could you get me a coffee?" He asked. I nodded

"How do you like your coffee?" I asked

"Black with two sugars" He said, I nodded again and then left his office and headed down to the coffee machine.

I grabbed a mug and poured in the coffee then added two sugars and stirred. I then took the coffee back up to Lester's office, knocking on the door but entering before he invited me in, I placed the coffee on his desk and then left his office before he had a chance to look up at me.

"Thank you" He said into my intercom the moment I entered my office.

"You're welcome sir" I replied then sat back down behind my desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Becker arrived in my office about an hour after the ADD went off. "Missionwent to plan" He said as he walked through the door. I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked looking at his left arm.

"Just a scratch" He said and wiped his arm, his eyes squinting slightly as he did so.

"Oh come here you big baby" I said smiling and grabbed my bag.

I lifted it onto my lap as Becker took a seat beside me. "What you going to do?" He asked. I pulled out the mini first aid kit.

"Well seeing as you haven't gone down to the medic room yet, I'll do it now" I smiled and then grabbed a cleansing wipe from it.

"Now, give me your arm please" I said, Becker held out his arm and rested it ontop of my legs as I cleaned his arm.

"Stop moving I'm almost done" I told him smiling, he looked up at me.

"Sorry" He smiled slightly, then rested his other arm on my desk while I finished up.

"Ok, all done" I smiled sitting back and throwing the used wipes in the bin.

"Am I going to live?" Becker joked.

"Oh yes, for a very long time" I laughed as Becker sat back in his chair.

"Did you get any lunch?" Becker asked me as he looked at the screen of my laptop on my desk.

"Yeah, I got some earlier" I told him.

Becker looked back at me then back to the laptop "So work is going fine then?" He asked as he stared at the screen still. I reached across and touched Becker's hand, he looked at me.

"What's really on your mind Becker?" I asked him, looking at him carefully.

"Nothing" He said

"Are you sure?" I asked him carefully, not really wanting to push him but knew he had something he wanted to say but wasn't sure how to say it.

"You can tell me you know, I am your sister remember" I smiled gently at him.

Becker continued to look at me, still considering whether or not he could tell me.

"You know what you said yesterday" Becker started

"About what?" I asked quickly

Becker looked away then back at me. "You really going to make me say this" He said smiling slightly.

I nodded smiling "You know when you asked me about Jess and you said that thing about girls feelings don't change about said guy even if that guy shows no interest" He continued

I nodded again, then waited for him to finish

"Did you mean it? I mean is what you said true for every girl" He said a bit awkwardly

I smiled at him "Speaking as a girl" I said

"Yes I meant it and yes it is true, a girl will like a guy even if he shows no interest" I told him then patted his hand.

"And Becker…don't ever feel like you can't ask me those things" I smiled gently then kissed his cheek.

"Love you bro" I smiled then sat back.

Becker looked at his hands for a minute. "Jo?" He asked

"Yeah?" I replied pulling my laptop towards me, Becker stopped me putting the laptop back on the desk.

"What if the guy showed interest but the girl didn't notice?" He asked looking at his hands again, I lifted Becker's head

"Is there something you want to tell me Becker?" I asked him, I had a slight feeling I knew who he was talking about.

He shook his head, "Just asking" He said but didn't meet my eyes.

"If the girl likes a guy, and he shows interest but she doesn't notice" I said moving on.

"She will still like him" I told him.

He finally looked at me.

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" I asked, he nodded.

He stood up "I'll be back at the end of work" He said then turned towards the door. I knew it was now or never that I told him.

He reached the door when I finally opened my mouth.

"Becker" I said, he turned back to look at me.

"Er" I said not sure if I should continue

"Yeah Jo?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Ok" I said "Umm sit down a minute will you" I said. Becker looked at me for a minute then sat down in front of my desk.

"Do you remember Lisa?" I asked him, of course he did, but I asked anyway.

He nodded but said nothing leaving me to continue.

"Well I bumped into her at Uni" I told him.

"We exchanged numbers, and she said that she was going to contact me when she's back in town, but I haven't heard from her yet" I smiled slightly at him.

"She's doing really well, she asked about you too" I told him, a smile appeared on his face, the same smile he used to have when Lisa was around.

"Did she?" Becker asked still smiling. I tried to hide my smile at Becker's reaction.

"Yeah, asked how you were and what you've been up too" I said

Becker smiled "She hasn't changed you know" I continued "Still the same Lisa" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

I shut down my laptop and place it on my desk and stood up and stretched my legs just as Becker turned up at my office door.

"You ready to go?" He asked me, I nodded and grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. "Ready" I said then joined Becker at the door, closing and locking it behind me. We then walked down to the lifts and waited for it to come back up.

Becker and I headed into the lift, Becker pressed the button for it to go down to the underground parking. "Anything you want in particular for dinner then?" I asked him as we headed down.

"Why don't we choose when we get to the shops" Becker said.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled gently, pulling my bag tighter to me.

"You still got that taser and pepper spray in that bag?" Becker asked me smiling

"Matt said you had the taser" He said, "So just wanted to check he weren't making it up" He told me.

I opened my bag and pulled out the taser and the pepper spray and showed them to Becker.

"Been in this bag since Uni" I said smiling as I dropped them back into it.

"That's a comfort to know" Becker laughed slightly.

I laughed with him.

The lift doors opened to the underground parking and Becker and I walked over to his car. I climbed in dropping my bag infront of my legs. I closed the door and plugged in my seatbelt, just as Becker climbed in and did the same. He pulled out of the parking space and drove up to the gate, the guards saluted him and then lifted the barrier letting us through.

"You're really a Captain then?" I asked looking at Becker as he drove towards the shops.

"Youngest to be called Captain too" He told me

"Wow, that's pretty impressive" I said resting back in my seat.

"My brother the youngest Captain to be called" I smiled, Becker pushed my shoulder.

I laughed gently "But seriously, I'm proud of you" I smiled

"That makes two of us" Becker said reaching over and patting my shoulder.

"My baby sister the University Graduate with 3 2.1's and 1 2.2" He smiled then put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"I'm 25 Hilary" I told him "Not a baby any more" I smiled slightly.

Becker laughed "You'll always be my baby sister no matter how old you are" He said

"And I said call me Becker" He said more seriously

"You'll always be my big brother Hilary" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He pushed me gently smiling.

"Fine, but at work call me Becker" He said sitting back in his seat.

"Deal" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker pulled up outside of Tesco's. He climbed out and went over to grab a basket while I climbed out of the car and walked over to the cash machine, I took out some money and met Becker at the front door. We walked inside and began walking round the aisles, picking up items here and there and putting them in the basket. Becker held up two six pack cans of coca cola "That enough until we have to go shopping again?" He asked.

I nodded, he put them into the basket and then we continued around the shop.

"So what did you want to eat tonight?" I asked him as we continued to walk around, Becker was getting stared at by most of the women in the shop but he wasn't paying any attention, he was looking through the shelves. He looked at me.

"Umm…steak and chips" Becker said

"Sure thing" I smiled "You want to pick two good steaks, while I go get the frozen chips and I'll meet you at the checkout" I said, Becker mock saluted then walked away as I headed for the aisle I needed.

I grabbed a bag of frozen chips and then headed over to the checkout and waited for Becker to join me, he arrived after a few minutes.

"Did you really need to get more beer?" I asked him as he placed the basket down, and began to unload our items. He smiled.

"Yes" He said simply then continued unloading.

We got to the end of the checkout and Becker pulled out his wallet. "Put that away" I told him and grabbed my purse. Becker sighed and tucked his wallet back in his wallet.

"You don't have to do this" He told me as he grabbed the bags.

"Shut up" I smiled and then handed over the money and then collected my change and receipt. I grabbed the last bag and Becker and I headed back out to the car.

"I could've paid you know, I do have more money then you at the moment" He smiled gently as he put the bags into the back of the car, taking the one from me and putting it away too.

"Haha" I said "I still have money left over from Uni, you know what mum and dad were like when I went" I told him as I walked round and climbed into the passenger side.

"They'd send me money every week, just so I had enough to look after myself, and they'd always send too much" I said closing the door.

"I told them to stop after my second year" I said "I didn't want to be known as the rich kid at Uni" I smiled

"You know they meant well" Becker told me as he pulled away.

"I know" I said

I rested back in my seat, "So ummm" I said not looking at Becker. He turned but didn't say anything, he waited for me to continue.

"Are you friends with Matt?" I asked carefully.

"Sort of, I mean I trust him but I don't know him much out of work" Becker shrugged

"He shot me with an EMD once" Becker said not taking his eyes off the road

"What?" I asked shocked

"Oh I asked him too" Becker said, I looked at him confused.

"I wasn't sure that those toy guns were effective enough for what we do" Becker shrugged looking at me.

"Turned out they are" Becker said then looked back at the road.

"Wouldn't of thought so, without Matt shooting me with one" He continued not looking at me.

"Did it hurt?" I asked concerned

"If you want I can shoot you with one and then you can see for yourself" Becker joked

He turned to look at me and sighed.

"It hurt like hell, not something I ever want to experience again" He said

I continued to look at him, Becker turned and pulled up to the apartment.

"Any reason you wanted to know if Matt and I are friends?" Becker asked me as he opened his door. I climbed out and headed round to the back of the car, my bag on my shoulder. I grabbed two shopping bags before answering Becker.

"Not really, was just wondering" I smiled as he grabbed the rest of the shopping.

"You seem closer to Abby and Connor though" I said as he closed the back and locked the car.

"I've known them longer, so yeah we're closer" Becker said as he fished into his pocket to find his apartment keys. I opened my bag and grabbed my set of keys.

"I'll get the door" I said and walked infront of Becker opening the door then holding it open for Becker to walk through. We walked upto the apartment and opened the door, opening it wide so that Becker could walk through, I closed the door behind me with the back of my foot.

"Becker you are allowed to have feelings you know" I joked as I joined him in the kitchen to put the shopping away.

He reached over and ruffled my hair. "I know" He smiled and began putting the things away, I handed him the shopping from my bags for him to put away.

"And you are allowed to show them too" I smiled as he put the last item away. He smiled but said nothing.

"You going to make dinner soon I'm starving" Becker said rubbing his stomach, I laughed.

"Go sit down, it'll be ready soon" I said then pushed him out the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

I got up from the breakfast bar and carried mine and Becker's empty plates over to the sink. "You want some dessert?" I asked him as I turned around and leant against the worktop.

"What did we get?" Becker asked sitting back in his chair.

"Chocolate fudge cake" I said "So do you want some?" I asked turning towards the fridge

"I guess I could squeeze some in" Becker smiled.

I grabbed the cake from the fridge and placed it on the worktop then grabbed two bowls and cut a slice of cake each for me and Becker. I put them into the bowls and then took them over to Becker, placing one infront of him and then one next to him. I turned back and put the cake back in the fridge, I grabbed two forks and then sat next to Becker.

"Thanks for dinner" Becker said to me as he began to eat his piece of cake.

"It was nothing" I smiled and then ate a mouthful of cake.

"I think I'm going to have an early night" I said to Becker as I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink.

"Ok" Becker said standing up and joining me, putting his bowl in the sink too.

"Night" He said then kissed the top of my head.

"Night" I said patting his arm then walked over to the bedroom. Becker turned on the tap and began to do the dishes as I closed the bedroom door.

I pulled on my pjs and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grabbed my bag and headed for the shower. "Becker the bedroom is free for you to change now. I'm having a shower" I called to him and then opened the bathroom door and walked in, locking the door behind me. I turned on the shower and waited for it to reach the right temperature. I slipped out of my pjs and dropped them into the laundry basket.

I put my hand into the shower to check the temperature then stepped into the shower.

I washed quickly and shaved my legs, I ran my hand over them to check them. I stood up straight and rinsed off before stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I turned the shower off and turned to the bag, I lifted it up and placed it onto the toilet and unzipped it.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out clean underwear, I then grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple top. I then grabbed a white button down shirt with ¾ length sleeves.

I slipped on my knickers under my towel and then slipped it off, drying myself quickly. I then put on my bra and grabbed my purple top pulling it on over my head. I pulled on my jeans and the put the shirt over my top and walked out of the bathroom, I could smell bacon as I walked back into the bedroom. I dried my hair and slipped on my black pumps and then walked out of the bedroom buttoning up my shirt.

You could see my purple top under my shirt as the buttons didn't go all the way up, so it was open slightly at the top, I pulled my hair to the side as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Becker said over his shoulder as he served up breakfast.

"That smells really good" I smiled as Becker walked over placing a plate bacon and fried eggs infront of me.

"Thanks" I smiled

"Tastes good too" I said after a few mouthfuls

Becker laughed softly beside me as he ate his breakfast "Good, I don't cook often" Becker admitted

"What did you eat while I was at Uni?" I asked him after swallowing another mouthful

"Take outs and microwave meals, or I would go out and eat" Becker said

I looked at him "Now that can't be good for you" I said

"Probably not, but with the work I do I work off the calories" Becker laughed

I pushed him lightly on the shoulder "Well while I'm here, we'll be eating home cooked meals" I smiled

"Maybe not every night" I smiled, Becker laughed

"Sounds good to me" He said finishing off his breakfast and grabbing his plate and took it over to the sink.

I finished my last mouthful of breakfast, and Becker grabbed my plate and put it in the sink too.

"You ready to go?" Becker asked me

"Let me just grab my bag" I said getting up and walking back over to the bedroom, I grabbed my shoulder bag and then walked back over to Becker.

"Ready" I said as I reached him. He smiled and then we headed down to the car, I climbed in shoving my bag infront of my legs. Becker pulled away and headed for the ARC.

We pulled up at the barrier "Captain" The two men at the gate said, Becker saluted then nodded at them. They lifted the barrier and Becker drove down to the underground parking.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" I said

"What?" Becker asked as he parked.

"The saluting" I said as I grabbed my bag and climbed out. Becker climbed out and I walked over to him, he was smiling.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" He said, I pushed him slightly then we headed over to the lift.

"Want a coffee?" He asked as the lift went up to the hub.

"Could you bring it up to my office?" I asked him, he nodded.

"See you in a minute then" He said as the lift doors opened, he headed out and over to the Rec room. I headed up to my office, Matt was stood outside my door when I got there.

"Morning Matt" I smiled once I reached him, I unlocked my office and walked inside, inviting him in too.

"Did you want something?" I asked as I took a seat behind my desk, pointing to the seat infront of it for him to sit down.

"Er..did you want a coffee?" He asked me.

"Becker's getting me one" I smiled

"Oh" He said looking down at his hands on his lap.

"Was there something else?" I asked a moment later, Matt looked up at me and smiled.

"Er...actually" He said just as Becker walked into the office placing a coffee on my desk.

"Thanks" I smiled

"You were saying" I said to Matt grabbing my coffee and taking a sip from it.

"It doesn't matter, maybe another time" Matt smiled standing up

"Morning Becker" He said then left my office.

"What was that about?" Becker asked me as Matt closed the door behind him.

I shrugged "I'm as clueless as you" I smiled.

"Right well, I'm going down to security. I'll see you later" Becker said then left my office before I could say anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I headed down to the hub and over to Jess "You want anything?" I asked her resting my hand on the back of her chair, she looked over her shoulder at me.

"I'm good" She smiled then looked at the screen and began typing away.

"Looks like Abby's not coming in" Jess said a little while later. I looked at the screen she was looking at, Connor had just turned up without Abby. They usually arrived together, and it was quite clear that they were together too, even without Becker telling me they were.

"Oh, do you think she's ok?" I asked sitting beside Jess now. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure she's fine, she wasn't feeling too good yesterday, I'm sure Connor told her to stay in bed and get some rest" Jess smiled.

"Doesn't that mean the team is one down for the missions?" I asked.

"We had a smaller team before Abby and Connor joined, so I'm sure they'll be fine" Jess smiled at me.

I smiled back. I couldn't help thinking that something was going to happen today that meant that without Abby here, that the team would be shorthanded, but I didn't voice my thought.

I turned towards the lift as it opened, Connor walked out of it, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey Connor, how's Abby?" I asked him concerned.

He smiled "Morning Jo, she's fine but I wanted her to get some rest" He said his face changing slightly, he was obviously thinking about Abby.

"Send her my wishes" I smiled and hugged Connor slightly, he didn't know what to do at first, seeing as we didn't know each other that much, but he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thanks Jo, and I will" He said as he let go and stepped back. I smiled at him.

"I'll see you later then" I said, He nodded.

I turned back towards the hub just as the ADD went off. I walked over to Jess and stood beside her. Connor joined me. "What we got Jess?" He asked her just as Matt came over followed by Becker.

Becker looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

I looked away and at the screen.

"Anomaly open in a hotel, there are people still working and it seems the anomaly is open in the attic" Jess said as she scanned the screens and typed away, hacking into the cameras at the hotel.

Matt looked at Connor "Where's Abby?" He asked him.

"Home in bed" Connor answered quickly. Matt then looked at me then at Becker, who looked at him and shook his head.

"We could use an extra person" Matt said to Becker, talking about me like I wasn't there.

"I am here you know" I said turning to Matt and Becker, folding my arms across my chest.

Becker looked at me and raised his eyebrow "Do you want to go?" He asked me, I looked between him and Matt, then looked at Connor.

"If you need me to" I said looking at Becker again. He sighed heavily.

"Jess could you get her a black box and an earpiece. Jo be down at the cars in two minutes" Becker said then turned away quickly to get his men ready.

Jess looked at Matt, then at me.

"You heard him" Matt said to Jess, she nodded then quickly sorted out a black box for me and an earpiece.

"How do you turn this thing on?" I asked her as she gave it to me, I put the earpiece in and continued to look at the small black device.

Matt reached for it, I gave it to him. Our fingers touched slightly as he took it from me, I smiled at him as he switched on the black box.

"There you go" Matt smiled as he handed it back to me.

"Thank you" I smiled and then put the black box in my pocket, then made my way over to the lift with Connor and Matt.

Becker was already down there and standing by the car when the lift doors opened. He was tapping his foot on the floor and his arms were folded against his chest when I reached him.

"In" He said to me. I quickly climbed into the passenger seat and plugged my seatbelt in.

Connor climbed into the back of the car, Matt climbed into a different one with some of the security men climbing in after him. Becker jumped into the car and pulled out, he then drove up to the barrier, the guards opened it straight away from the look on Becker's face.

I sat quietly in the car, biting my lip slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and began looking through my clothes to find an outfit for school.

I pulled out a clean pair of black denim jeans, they were quite tight and hugged my legs perfectly, I chucked them over to my bed and began flicking through my tops. I pulled out and pink and white striped tank top with printed black lips on it.

I emptied my small bag into my hands and placed them on the bed beside my clothes. I quickly pulled off my pyjamas and then changed into my outfit. I then grabbed my phone, purse and keys and headed downstairs, I put them into my school bag and slipped on my black pumps and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled at my aunt and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Morning sweetie" She answered hugging me quickly even though she was sat behind the breakfast bar.

"So did you have fun last night?" My aunt asked me as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, I then grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Yeah I did" I smiled as I poured the cereal into the bowl and then the milk over it.

I put the box away and then the milk, I grabbed a spoon and walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down opposite my aunt.

She was smiling brightly at me, I blushed

"So?" She asked

"What happened?" She continued still smiling.

I took a mouthful of cereal and swallowed slowly before answering my aunt.

"Well, we bowled, and then Sam and I went and grabbed something to eat at breadsticks after" I said then looked down into my bowl of cereal and took another mouthful, still staring into my bowl.

My aunt waited for me to look at her before asking her next question.

"And?" She asked smiling

"And we're going out again tomorrow" I said then quickly finished off my breakfast. I stood up and took my dishes over to the sink and washed them up, then put them on the side to drain.

"Is it another group thing?" My aunt asked me as I walked over again.

"No" I smiled, blushing slightly again.

My aunt stood up and hugged me quickly. "I'm so happy for you dear" She said into my hair.

"Right, I won't keep you any longer. I'll see you when you get home" She said letting me go.

"Bye" I said then walked out into the hall and grabbed my bag. I opened the front door and walked over to my Blue Nissan Micra. I dropped my bag onto the passenger seat and pulled away from the drive way and headed for McKinley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to find a new space to park, I drove round for a while till I found a free one and quickly parked. I grabbed my bag and climbed out then headed into the school and over to my first class.

I saw Sam in the halls throughout the day, when ever Mercedes was around when I saw him, she would smile and nudge me.

"You excited about tomorrow?" She asked me as we walked to the music room for Glee club.

"I am, but I'm nervous too" I admitted

"Why are you nervous?" She asked linking her arm through mine again as we got close the music room.

"It's er….the first 'first date' I've had since before my ex" I confessed as we headed into the music room, she pulled me over to the chairs and sat with me.

"Really?" She asked, I nodded as I looked round the room, Sam wasn't here yet.

"And Sam" I said quietly to her as more people arrived

"Is completely different from my ex" I said still quietly

"Different how?" Mercedes asked me

"In a good way, he's better" I admitted even more quietly that Mercedes had to lean in closer to hear me.

"Well that's good then isn't it?" She asked me. I nodded

"So you should have nothing to worry about, if you like him then everything should be fine" She told me.

I smiled at her "You're right" I said to her. "Thank you" I smiled then squeezed her arm just as Sam walked into the music room.

Mercedes smiled at me then nudged me just as Sam sat down next to me.

"Hi" I smiled at him.

"Kaltxì" He smiled back, he then leant over "It means 'hello' in Na'vi" He smiled leaning back in his seat. I loved when he spoke Na'vi. I smiled at him and then turned to the front of the class just as Mr Schue walked into the music room.

"Ok Clase" he said as he walked in smiling as he put down his bag ontop of the piano.

"So I hear the boys have something planned for this weeks assignment so why don't you show us what you've got" Mr Schue smiled walking over to the seats and taking Sam's seat as he walked to the middle of the room, joining the rest of the guys in glee.

Finn sat behind the drums and Puck grabbed a guitar and they began to play, with brad coming in on piano.

**_Artie:_** _"I'm through with standin in line  
>To clubs I'll never get in<br>It's like the bottom of the nineth  
>And I'm never gonna win<br>This life just hasn't turned out  
>Quite the way I want it to be"<em>

**_Puck, Finn, Kurt, Sam and Mike_**_:_ _"Tell me what you want"_

**_Puck_**_: "I want a brand new house  
>On an episode of cribs<br>And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
>And a king size tub<br>Big enough for ten plus me"_

**_Finn, Sam, Kurt, Mike and Artie: _**_"So what ya need" _

**_Finn: _**_"I need a a credit card thats got no limit  
>And a big black jet with a bedroom in it<br>Gonna join the mile high club  
>At thirty-seven thousand feet"<em>

**_Puck, Mike, Sam, Kurt and Artie: _**_"been there done that" _

Finn and Puck continued to play their instruments in time with Brad on the piano.

**_Sam: _**_"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
>My own star on Hollywood Boulevard<br>Somewhere between Cher and  
>James Dean is fine with me"<em>

I loved his voice when he sang, it was amazing and quite hot, just like when he spoke Na'vi.

**_Puck, Finn, Mike, Kurt and Artie: _**_"So how ya gonna do it" _

**_Kurt: _**_"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name"<em>

**_All of them: _**_"Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>Livin in top houses<br>Drivin fifteen cars  
>The girls come easy<br>And the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny<br>Cuz we just won't eat  
>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars<br>In the VIP with the movie stars  
>Every good gold digger's<br>Gonna wind up there  
>Every Playboy Bunny<br>With their bleach blond hair_

_And well...  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<br>Hey hey I wanna be a Rockstar"_

I smiled at how well they sang together.

Puck moved his hands and continued to play the guitar. He winked at Santana while he continued to sing. Sam looked at me and smiled while they continued to sing 'Rockstar by Nickelback'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked back over to me as the song finished, taking his seat next to me as Mr Schue stood back up and walked out infront of the class again.

"That was amazing guys" He smiled clapping, everyone else joined in as the guys sat back down. "You were great" I whispered to Sam as I leant closer to him. He smiled at me. "Thank you" He said and then rested his arm over the back of my chair as I sat back again.

Mr Schue stood infront of the class and continued the lesson. Rachel stood up to sing her song for the assignment. Brad began to play the piano and Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes before singing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Becker pulled into his usual parking space and cut the engine. I pulled out the earpiece as I climbed out of the car and began walking towards the lift, just as Matt parked beside Becker's car. I smiled at him and continued to walk to the lift. I pulled the black box out of my pocket and looked at it as I climbed into the lift and tried to turn it off. Becker, Connor and Matt all joined me in the lift, while the security men went to their positions.

Becker looked down at what I was doing and laughed slightly.

"Here" He said holding his hand out for the black box. I handed it over then watched carefully how he turned it off. He gave it back to me once he was done.

"Thanks" I said blushing slightly. Matt smiled at me then turned away, I looked up and saw Becker looking at me.

"You did a good job today midget" He said patting my head.

"Not that nickname again" I sighed gently.

He smiled but said nothing. I looked over and noticed both Matt and Connor pretending they weren't listening to us. Becker noticed.

"Repeat what I said to anyone other than who's in this lift and I'll shoot you" He said seriously.

I laughed slightly.

"You could always use my taser now" I said looking up at Becker.

"You have it on you?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Well I knew you wouldn't give me a gun so I put it in my pocket before we left" I said

Connor moved uneasily slightly, he had given me an EMD earlier.

I then tucked my hand into my back pocket and pulled out the taser. "It'll be less painful then getting shot, but I think it'll get the message through" I joked, Becker looked down at the taser considering it.

"Oh Becker, I was joking" I said tucking the taser away. I felt both Matt and Connor relax beside me.

"Besides it should be me asking them not to repeat it, seeing as you called me it" I smiled tapping his shoulder.

Becker smiled gently. "Guess you're right midget" He said poking my arm.

"Was that really necessary" I sighed as the lift doors opened.

"I'll see you later, I've got a new report to work on" I told Becker as I walked out of the lift and up to my office.

I walked into my office, leaving the door open. I pulled the taser out of my back pocket and put it inside my bag, I then put the black box and earpiece into my top drawer, I didn't know if or when I would need it again.

I sat down behind my desk and pulled my laptop onto my lap. I pulled up a word document and began working on the mission report. I mentioned everything that happened, the name of the hotel and the name of the manager. I included what cover story I gave the manager. I continued to type, every now and then I would read through it and then continue typing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I carried my finished report over to Lester's office, I knocked on the door gently. Lester looked up and motioned for me to enter. I opened the door and walked over to his desk.

"The report for todays mission" I smiled at him

"Did you go?" He asked looking at me

"I filled in for Abby" I said carefully, he nodded

"Very well" He said then motioned for the report, I stepped closer and handed it to him. He glanced over the report quickly.

"Thank you" He said then waved for me to leave, placing the report on his desk and began looking through his other paperwork on his desk.

I turned to the door and left his office and walked back over to mine. Matt was stood by the door again

"Thought you could use a job well done drink" Matt said as I reached him holding out a coffee.

"Thanks" I smiled taking the coffee from him, my fingers brushing his slightly, sending a warm tingling feeling through me.

"Want to come in for a bit?" I asked walking into my office. Matt looked inside as I sat down, he then looked at me. He smiled.

"Sure" He said walking in a sitting down.

"What was it you were going to say earlier before Becker came in?" I asked him as I sipped at my coffee.

"Oh that...er…nothing important" He said then drank from his coffee.

"Oh ok" I said a bit confused, it must have been important earlier. Why wasn't it important now? And what was this feeling I kept getting every time I touched him? Every time he smiles at me? What is going on? I sat quietly for a while thinking over these questions but coming up with no answer. I looked up at Matt and he was looking at me.

"Er…sorry" I blushed, I knew I must of looked weird just sitting there staring into space.

He smiled gently "It's ok" He said softly drinking from his coffee again.

I took another sip from my coffee, gently tapping my fingers on the mug after I had finished. I placed the mug on the desk and sat back in my seat.

"Did you really shoot Becker with an EMD?" I asked after a short while of silence.

Matt smiled at me.

"Yeah" He said simply

"I won't say I didn't enjoy it, cause that would be a lie" He said quietly

I laughed slightly. He looked at me and his smile grew.

"I don't think he enjoyed it much" I said still laughing slightly.

"No I think his exact words were 'hurt like hell, not something I want to experience again'" I said doing my best imitation of Becker's voice that I could, Matt laughed which made me laugh more.

It felt comfortable talking to Matt like this. Even though I've only been working here a few days I've got on well with everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt went back to his lab after a short while saying he needed to get back to work. Becker came and left a couple of times during the day, checking on me and seeing if I needed anything.

I stood up and stretched my legs, walking round my office. I walked to the door and looked down at the hub. I was feeling a little hungry so decided to take a trip to the Rec room, Matt was in there when I arrived.

"Hi" I smiled walking over to the table and looked over the food that was there. I grabbed ham and cheese sandwich then went to grab a drink, I grabbed a bottle of cranberry and raspberry juice and then went back to the table. I grabbed a cookie then walked over to one of the sofas and sat down.

Matt walked over and sat on the sofa opposite, a bottle of water and sandwich in his hands.

"Did you finish your report?" I asked as I opened my sandwich.

"Just taking a break from it" He smiled opening his bottle of water.

"Ditto, and I wanted a change of scenery too" I smiled then took a bite from my sandwich.

Matt laughed "I bet. Lester's not that interesting to look at" He joked

I laughed slightly. "Not really" I laughed slightly.

Matt smiled then took a swig from his bottle of water. "How's Connor coping without Abby?" I asked him after taking another bite from my sandwich.

"He's doing ok, he's really worried about her" Matt said as he opened his sandwich, placing the cap back on his bottle.

"I thought he said it wasn't serious" I said concerned looking down at my hands.

"From what he described to me, it isn't" Matt said sensing my concern, I lifted my head at his words.

"She should be in tomorrow, but he doesn't like thinking about her alone at home" Matt said then looked away.

"I don't think anyone likes thinking about those they love, home alone when they're ill" I said softly. Matt looked back at me and nodded his agreement. I looked back down at my hands and finished my sandwich. I then opened my drink and took a sip from it.

"You want half my cookie?" I asked Matt once he had finished his sandwich.

"No it's ok, you have it" He smiled, drinking from his water again.

"You sure? It's double chocolate chip" I said as I broke the cookie in half and held it out for him.

He looked at it for a minute before leaning forward and taking the half. "Thanks" He smiled as he sat back and took a bite from the cookie.

"You're welcome" I smiled then broke off a small bit from my half and popped it in my mouth.

"That was tasty" Matt smiled after he finished his half.

I laughed slightly "Told you" I smiled as I licked the crumbs off my fingers. "I guess I should head back to my office before Becker starts looking for me" I smiled standing up from the sofa.

Matt smiled "See you later" He said as he drank from his water again. I grabbed my drink and then headed out of the rec room and back up to my office.


	16. Chapter 16

Becker was stood resting against the wall, his arms folded across his chest when I reached my office.

I walked into my office, and stared at the bottle in my hands as I sat down behind my desk.

"Where've you been?" Becker asked me pushing himself off the wall and walked over to me.

I lifted my head and looked at him "I went to the rec room to get something to eat, I was hungry" I said shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"I didn't think you would mind, seeing as it was just the rec room" I said looking at him carefully.

Becker raised his eyebrow slightly at me. "In future let me know" He said then dropped into the chair infront of my desk.

"Aye aye Capitan" I smiled then mock saluted him. He smiled then rested into the seat, making himself more comfortable.

"So Jo jo what's for dinner tonight?" He asked me.

"I was thinking chicken" I said

"How about curry?" I asked Becker as I sat back in my seat, opening my drink again and took a sip from it.

"Sounds good to me Jo jo" Becker smiled

"I'm going to add some potatoes to it too, you know like how mum used to make it" I said smiling slightly at the memory.

"Even better" He said and I could tell he was thinking about Mum's curry too.

I smiled and then grabbed my laptop. "How long till we finish?" I asked as I opened the laptop and turned it back on.

Becker looked at the clock "We've still got about an hour and a half" Becker said then looked back at me.

"How long will it take you to make the curry when we get home?" Becker asked me

"About 15 minutes" I said as I opened a new word document.

"Why you hungry?" I asked looking up at Becker quickly, he smiled slightly.

"Didn't have lunch" He admitted.

"Why don't you grab something quickly now?" I suggested, Becker shrugged.

"I'd rather wait for the curry" He said smiling gently.

I laughed slightly.

"I better make sure I make a lot then" I said.

"Yes, you better" Becker smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker pulled up outside the apartment and climbed out. I joined him a second later after climbing out of the car, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Want to see if there's anything good on the TV while I make dinner?" I asked Becker as we walked over to the apartment together, he opened the front door and walked in before answering.

"Anything in particular?" He asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Maybe something Sci fi" I said as I walked into the kitchen after hanging up my bag and slipping off my shoes.

"Ok" He said then pulled of his boots and hung up his jacket. He walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa, grabbing the remote.

I opened the fridge and began pulling out what I needed for the curry. I put on some water for the rice then got on with preparing the curry itself. I chopped the chicken, then diced the onions and the potatoes. I turned on the hub, placing a large frying pan on top and started to sweat of the onions and some seasoning and spices. I moved them around slightly in the pan. I put smaller pan of water on to par boil the potatoes. I added the chicken to the frying pan and then added the rice and the potatoes to the pans of water.

I drained the potatoes when they were ready and added it to the curry, added chopped tomatoes and puree to the chicken too, I stirred everything together. I added curry paste and some coconut milk to the curry then let it come to the boil.

Becker came walking into the kitchen "That smells amazing" He said then stood beside me as I started to serve up the curry and rice.

"Want grab some forks and some drinks and take them over to the table and I'll meet you there in a minute" I said, Becker looked down at the plates.

"A bit more for me please" He said then grabbed the forks. He walked over to the fridge, grabbing a beer for himself and a can of coke for me.

I served up some more curry and rice for Becker and then carried the plates over to the table, I sat infront of Becker and handed him his plate as he sat down. He pushed the can of coke towards me as he opened his bottle of beer. He pulled his plate towards him and began to tuck into his curry.

I opened my can and took a sip from it then tucked into my own plate of curry.

"Did you find anything good on TV?" I asked him after a few mouthfuls.

"I looked on Sci fi and there's something called 'Alice' on" He said after finishing his mouthful.

"I think it's a sci fi version ofAlicein wonderland" He said

I nodded "That's meant to be good apparently, a friend from Uni told me about it" I said then took another mouthful of curry.

"It's on again in 10 minutes, do you want to watch it?" He asked me smiling as he finished off his plate.

"Is there any more, that was really good" He smiled, I pointed over to the oven.

"Help yourself" I said then continued to eat as he stood up and walked over to the oven to get more curry.

He came back over with another large plateful. "So do you?" He asked sitting back down.

"Sounds good to me, should we make some popcorn?" I asked as I finished my dinner. I stood up and put my plate in the sink.

"Sure" Becker said as he began to eat his food again

I grabbed a pack of microwavable popcorn and popped it into the microwave and grabbed a bowl for the popcorn and placed it on the side waiting for the popcorn to cook. Becker walked over to me and placed his plate in the sink as I emptied the popcorn into the bowl.

"Want another drink?" He asked as I began to walk to the living room.

"I've still got some left" I said grabbing my drink as well.

Becker smiled and grabbed another beer then followed me into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I placed the popcorn on the table and then dropped onto the sofa pulling the popcorn onto my lap.

Becker grabbed the remote and switched to Sci fi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my feet up and rested against the arm of the chair, closing my eyes slightly as I continued to watch the TV.

Becker looked over at me.

"You tired?" Becker asked me. I shook my head

"No I'm fine" I said yawning slightly

"You should go to bed" Becker said poking my foot.

"I'm...not...tired" I said between yawns.

Becker laughed softly "Yes you are" He said then grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him then over his shoulder. He stood up and carried me over to the bedroom.

"Put me down" I yawned.

Becker dropped me onto the bed. "I have" He laughed as I bounced slightly on the bed.

"Fine now leave" I said rolling over and burying my head into the pillow. Becker laughed again and then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I picked myself up from the bed quickly and changed into my pjs.

I climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

I have been working at the ARC now for almost two months, I've grown close to everyone here and we all get along really well. Becker doesn't hang around me as often as he did when I first started, he now walks me to my office in the morning and then checks in on me at lunch and then won't come back till it's time to go, but I still have to tell Jess if I leave my office so she can let Becker know.

Matt was stood outside my office when I came back from the bathroom. "Coffee?" He asked holding one out to me.

"Thanks" I smiled taking it from him, my fingers brushing against his again. That same tingling feeling went through me when our fingers touched. I smiled at Matt as I walked into my office.

"I'll see you later" Matt smiled then headed down to the hub. I smiled at him then sat down.

What was this feeling that I keep getting every time our fingers touch? I mean yes I like him, but I don't like like him do I? I guess I would like us to be more then friends but what does that mean, this was strange. I've never felt this way before.

I looked down at the hub and noticed Matt looking up at me, he smiled. I smiled back then turned back to my desk and pulled my laptop onto my lap.

Is it possible for me to like someone more than a friend when I've only known them for two months? The answer to that question is yes, yes it is and yes I do. But how does he feel about me? Does he get the same tingling feeling when our fingers touch?

"Come on Jo, concentrate" I told myself as I opened a new word document.

"Now I know how Lisa felt" I sighed and then began typing on my laptop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ADD went off as I walked down to Jess to let her know I was going to the Rec room to get something to eat.

"Do you want anything?" I asked her as she looked at the screen.

"Couldn't grab me a bar of chocolate, but nothing with orange" She replied as she typed away on the ADD.

"Sure thing" I smiled then walked to the Rec room just as Matt and Becker came running into the hub.

Becker looked at me but said nothing and continued over to the ADD. I continued on to the rec room. I opened the door and headed inside. I grabbed a sandwich and a drink, I then looked over the table and grabbed a plain milk chocolate bar of chocolate and headed back into the hub.

Becker and Matt walked into the lift just as I came out of the rec room, Matt smiled at me when he saw me leaving the rec room. I smiled back and then turned towards Jess, my face felt warm and I could tell I was blushing.

I walked over to Jess "Nothing with orange" I said as I handed her the bar of chocolate, Jess turned to look at me.

"Your cheeks are red" She said

"Are they?" I asked as I touched my cheeks feeling the warmth underneath my fingers. I knew that they must of been red.

"I guess they are, it was quite warm in the rec room" I said then turned away and headed back to my office.

I walked inside and dropped onto my seat breathing deeply. "That was close" I breathed out. I opened my sandwich and began to eat it, chewing slowly on each mouthful.

I twisted the cap off of my drink and drank slowly from it. It's going to be hard to hide my feelings for Matt, especially from Becker. But was that what I wanted, did I want to hide my feelings from Matt or did I want him to know how I felt?

I took another large gulp from my drink before replacing the cap. I placed my drink on my desk and finished off my sandwich before grabbing my laptop and pulling it onto my lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker came into my office after he got back from the mission holding a bottle of water and a chicken wrap in his hands.

He took a seat infront of my desk and began to eat his lunch. I smiled at him then continued to type.

"How was the mission?" I asked him as he stood up to throw away his rubbish.

"Went like any other" Becker said as he sat back down.

"So good then" I smiled laughing slightly. Becker smiled

"Yeah, it was good" He laughed slightly then folded his arms across his chest and sat back, relaxing into the chair.

"You planning on hanging around here till we leave then?" I asked him looking down at my laptop.

"Not that I mind, just want to know" I smiled as he looked over at me.

He nodded then rested in the seat again.

I turned back to the laptop and continued to type.

"Come check this" I said to Becker after a short while, I read over my report again as Becker got up and walked over to me. He looked over my shoulder and read over the report.

"Why do you want me to check it?" He asked as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Wanted your opinion" I said simply. Becker laughed then ruffled my hair.

"Looks good to me" He said walking back over to his seat.

"Going to go check security then I'll be back when the day is over" Becker told me then walked out of my office. I nodded as he left and then printed off my report.

I placed my laptop on my desk and then stood up walking over to the printer and grabbed my report before headed over to Lester's office. I knocked on the door, he looked up at me and waved me in.

"Just handing in the report you wanted" I said as I walked in and towards his desk. He nodded then held his hand out for the report. I handed it to him and he quickly flicked through before placing it on his desk.

"Thank you, you can leave now" He said waving towards the door and looking down at his desk again.

I opened the door and walked back to my office, I sat down behind my desk again and pulled my laptop on my lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker was sat on the sofa in the living room when I came out of the bathroom, he was holding a photo frame in his hands and was staring at it intently.

"What you looking at?" I asked as I joined him on the sofa, I looked over his shoulder to look at the photo he was looking at.

"It was ontop of your bag" Becker said still looking at it.

"I'll put it back" He said taking his eyes off of it to look at me.

"It's ok Becker" I smiled sitting closer to him to get a better look, he moved his arm towards me so I could see what he was looking at. It was a photo of me, Lisa and him in high school, we were sat on the wall at the front of the school, Becker in the middle and Lisa and I either side of him. Becker hand his arm wrapped over my shoulder, his other arm behind Lisa's back, her hand resting on his leg.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"More then you know" He said quietly.

"You still care about her" I said not as a question but as a statement.

"Never stopped" Becker said then leant back on the sofa, tilting his head back on it and closing his eyes.

I grabbed the photo and placed it on the coffee table infront of me. I pulled my legs up on the sofa and rested against Becker, he lifted his arm and wrapped it over my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Love you bro" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Love you too Jo jo" He smiled into my hair.

"Why didn't you tell her back then?" I asked pointing at the photo with my foot.

Becker shrugged slightly. "I chickened out" He said simply then sighed heavily.

I patted his arm gently. "Well let's just hope you get another chance" I said trying to cheer Becker up. "Think positive" I smiled

"You hungry?" I asked him but didn't move. He squeezed my shoulder as a thank you for a change of subject.

"Starving" He smiled

"Take out or do you want me to cook something?" I asked him still rested against him.

"Why don't we get take out tonight" Becker said and then leant forwards keeping his arm over my shoulder and grabbed the landline. He handed me the phone.

"Your choice" he smiled and then squeezed my shoulder again.

"How about Chinese?" I asked looking at him.

"I said your choice" He smiled then switched on the TV.

I dialled the number for the local Chinese take away and waited for them to answer. I placed our usual order and then hung up.

"Should be here in half an hour" I told Becker as I rested my head on his shoulder again.

"Thanks Jo jo" Becker smiled then kissed the top of my head.

"Anytime, I told you…I'm here if you ever want to talk about those things or if you need a girls opinion on anything" I smiled at him lifting my head and kissing his cheek.

"Want something to drink?" I asked him after a few minutes of watching adverts.

"Glass of orange juice" He said as he moved his arm so I could stand up. I smiled and lifted myself from the sofa and headed over to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice then grabbed two glasses and poured the orange juice into each. I returned the juice to the fridge then carried the glasses back to the living room.

I handed one to Becker and placed the other on the coffee table infront of me before sitting down again.

I sat back and rested against the sofa, I looked over at Becker. "You ok?" I asked him reaching over and patted his arm gently. He looked down at my hand and grabbed it and held it in his.

"I'll be fine, it's just been a long time since I thought about Lisa and looked at pictures of her" He smiled squeezing my hand.

"She really hasn't changed?" He asked me looking down at our hands.

"Not at all" I smiled, I stroked my thumb over the back of his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

The door buzzed about 10 minutes later, Becker was still staring at our hands. "Be right back" I said, Becker loosened his grip and I stood up and walked over to the door and buzzed the delivery guy up. I paid for the Chinese when I opened the door. "Thanks" I smiled at the delivery guy and then closed the door after taking the bag. I walked back over to the coffee table with the food and placed it on the table.

"I'll just grab some plates and cutlery" I smiled at Becker, he flicked through the channels. I walked back into the kitchen and reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a couple of plates, dropping back to the balls of my feet, I shut the cupboard door and pulled open the drawer grabbing two sets of cutlery, before closing it again.

I walked back into the living room and handed Becker a plate and a set of cutlery. "Tuck in" I smiled as I sat back down again. He handed me the remote.

"You pick something" He said then started to serve himself some of the Chinese.

I stood up and kissed the top of Becker's head. "Night" I said into his hair. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me "Night" He said squeezing me slightly.

"Things are going to get better" I told him, then headed to the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and pulled out my phone. I had received a text from Lisa a week ago saying that she was going to be moving back to town in the next few months, asking if I wanted to meet up when she was back, I hadn't replied straight away.

I pulled up the text message and read through it again.

_'Sorry I didn't get back to you straight away. Have been busy with work, I'll let you know closer to the time if I am free when you're back in town. Hope everything is well with you Jo xx' _I quickly sent the message to Lisa and then put my phone on the bedside table and got changed into my pyjamas.

I climbed into bed just as my phone went off. I grabbed my phone and opened the new message.

_'That's ok, everything is good with me thanks. How are you? How's work? L xx' _I smiled as I read the text and replied quickly, letting her know that I was going to bed now and would talk more to her later.

I put my phone back down on the bedside table and pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes, making myself comfortable, I feel asleep quite quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled on a pair of light blue denim shorts and a cream ¾ length sleeved top and headed into the kitchen, Becker had breakfast on the table ready when I got there.

"Morning" he smiled as he placed a glass of orange juice infront of me as I sat down.

"You sleep well?" I asked him then grabbed the glass and took a sip from it.

"Probably not as good as you" He said motioning to the sofa "My legs are a bit long when I'm laying down on it" He smiled then took a seat beside me and tucked into the pancakes he had made us.

"You know I don't mind sleeping on the sofa if you want to switch back" I said pulling my plate closer to me.

"No, I said you could take my bed and that's the end of it" He smiled nudging me slightly.

I smiled at him and nudged him back then continued eating my pancakes. "Thanks for breakfast" I smiled at him as I finished the pancakes. I picked up my plate and carried it over to the sink.

Becker came over and placed his plate in the sink "It was no trouble" He smiled "Ready to go?" He asked

"Let me grab my shoes" I said and then walked back to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of cream ballet pumps. I lifted my foot and slipped on the first pump and then did the same with my other foot.

I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. "Ready" I said walking back out, just as Becker pulled on his boots.

He grabbed his jacket and then his car keys and opened the front door. I walked over to him and followed him down to the car. I opened the passenger door and climbed in, I plugged in the seatbelt and rested back in the seat just as Becker climbed into the drivers side. He shut his door and then pulled away and headed for the ARC.

Becker pulled up to the gate, he saluted the guards standing there and then they lifted the barrier for us to drive in. Becker drove down to the underground parking and parked in his usual spot. Matt's car pulled up beside Becker's just as I climbed out of the car. I smiled at him and then made my way over to the lift, Becker close behind me.

I pressed the button on the lift for the doors to open then stepped in, Becker stood beside me, he reached over to press the button for the lift to go up just as Matt stepped inside. He smiled at me and stood the other side of me, so that I was stood between him and Becker.

Becker pressed the button and the doors closed, the lift began to go up.

"Morning" Matt said to us. Becker nodded "Morning Matt" He said then folded his arms over his chest as the lift continued to go up.

"Morning" I smiled and then looked down at me feet. I rocked back and forth as the lift continued to rise. Becker placed his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"You ok?" He asked me as the door opened. I looked up at Becker and nodded, looking just above his head so I didn't meet his eyes. Becker raised his eyebrow at me.

"We'll talk about this later" He told me as he walked out of the lift and headed for the security room. I sighed slightly with relief before remembering that Matt was there.

I turned to look at him as I walked out of the lift. "Er…" I said

"Coffee?" He asked as we began walking that way.

"Thanks" I smiled as Matt poured me a mug. He handed me it and our fingers brushed against each others slightly.

"I'll er…see you later" I said then headed up to my office. Matt smiled then headed in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jo, I need you to take something down to the labs" Lester said through the intercom to me. I stood up and walked over to his office. He waved me in.

"I need you to take this down to lab 3" He told me then handed me a file. I nodded

"Sure" I smiled and then took the file and headed out of his office and down to the labs.

I looked over the labs, lab 1 was Matt's. Lab 2 Connor's, but he usually hung out in Matt's.

"Lab 3" I said opening the door. It was empty apart from Rex, Abby's little friend.

"Hey Rex" I smiled as I closed the door behind me. Rex tilted his head and squeaked at me. I smiled at him and walked over to the filing cabinet and put the file away.

"You want the heating turned up?" I asked him smiling and walked over and stroked under his chin, he purred gently. I walked over to the thermostat and turned it up but nothing happened. No matter which way I turned it, nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, I think it's broken" I said walking back over to Rex and stroked under his chin again.

"I'll go get someone to come and fix it" I smiled at him and walked over to the door, I turned the handle and pulled but the door wouldn't budge.

I pulled again, but still nothing.

"Oh come on" I moaned as I let go of the door. I looked round the room and noticed the camera was hanging down and the lead pulled out. I sighed heavily and walked back over to Rex.

"Looks like we're stuck here for awhile" I said stroking him gently.

"You ok?" I said stroking him again, he felt really cold. The temperature had dropped quite a bit since I first entered the lab. I lifted Rex into my arms and held him close as my legs began to get cold.

"Someone will find us" I said to myself as I walked over to the wall and sat down.

I continued to stroke Rex and held him close to my body, giving him my body heat.

I stood up for a few minutes and shifted Rex in my arms and pulled at the handle trying to open the door again.

I shook the door slightly, getting frustrated and worried.

"It's ok" I told myself but looked at Rex.

"It's going to be ok" I said again.

I started to shiver slightly as it grew slightly colder. I tightened my arms slightly around Rex trying to give him all the body heat I had left so that he wouldn't get cold.

I walked back over to the wall I was sat at before and sat down against it again. I bent my head and looked at Rex. He purred softly but was shivering slightly.

I don't know how long I had been sitting in the lab, Rex was shivering more, my body was shivering slightly. I tried my best to keep Rex warm.


	19. Chapter 19

**Becker's POV**

I looked up into Jo's office as I walked into the hub, she wasn't in there. I walked over to Jess at the ADD.

"Do you know where Jo is?" I asked her when I reached her. Jess turned to look at me and smiled.

"She went to the labs about 2 hours ago" Jess told me

"And she hasn't come back?" I asked her, Jess shook her head.

"Can you see her in the labs?" I asked as I stared at the screen, Jess turned that way too.

"Looks like lab 3's camera is down, and she's not in labs 1 or 2" Jess said. I looked at the screen.

"You don't think…" I said not finishing my sentence and then made a run for the labs.

**Back to Jo's POV**

"It's ok" I said softly keeping my head bent over Rex. He was shivering more. I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around him still holding him close to my chest. I heard someone try the door handle.

"Who is it?" I said my teeth chattering slightly with how cold it had got in the room.

"Jo Jo!" I heard Becker call from the other side.

"Becker" I breathed out with relief.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Why is the door locked?" He continued.

"I'm fine, and I don't know. I closed the door behind me when I came into the lab and then when I tried to leave it wouldn't open." I said standing up from the wall.

"Ok, stand away from the door" He said. I walked over to the table furthest from the door and held rex close.

"Becker hurry, I don't think Rex is doing too well" I called to him as I heard the door give way slightly.

Whatever Becker was doing he did it again and the door fell forwards flat onto the ground. Becker crossed the room quickly and pulled me into his arms.

"You're freezing Jo jo" He said as he stroked my arms.

"I'm ok" I said as he then pulled me out of the lab. I kept Rex in my arms.

"I have to go find Abby" I told him

"Not yet" He said pulling me over to lab one, he knocked on the door and then entered.

"Connor can you take Rex to Abby" He said as he kept his arm around my shoulders. I shivered again. Becker's hand stroked my arm.

"What happened?" Connor asked as he walked over to us.

"Got locked in lab three, camera and heating broke" I said shaking again beside Becker.

"But I did my best to keep Rex warm" I said as I handed him over to Connor.

"Yes but you didn't look after yourself" Becker said to me.

"Rex would of died long before me if I didn't keep him warm" I told Becker.

"I was doing what was necessary at the time" I said

"Let Abby know I'll come and see her later" I said to Connor shivering again. He nodded then left the room with Rex in his arms still wrapped in my jacket.

"Matt can you get someone to check lab 3, I'm going to take Jo back to her office" Becker asked Matt.

"I'm fine, I can go by myself" I said shaking again.

"I'd listen to Becker, you don't look very well" Matt said as he stood up. "What else needs to be done to lab three?" He asked Becker.

"Other than the heating needing to be fixed and the camera reconnected, it needs a new door and lock" Becker said, his hand stroking my arm again.

"Becker" I said quite softly.

He turned his head to look at me.

"I don't feel so good" I said barely above a whisper, my legs giving way slightly. Becker held onto me as I fell to the ground.

"I think her body is going into shock from the sudden change in temperature" Matt said as my eyes closed.

I heard voices around me as my eyes began to open. "Where am I?" I asked as the light above me blinded me, I went to sit up, but someone pushed me back down. I turned to see who it was.

Becker's hand was still on my shoulder holding me down.

"You're in the medic room" He told me. I looked around and saw Matt standing the other side of me. I looked down and noticed I was laying on the medic couch.

"How did I get here?" I asked, blinking slightly as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"You fainted" Matt said

"I carried you over here" Becker said moving his hand from my shoulder as he was sure I wasn't going to move.

"I fainted?" I asked confused, I lifted my hand to my head and rubbed it slightly.

"The last thing I remember was you breaking down the door and taking me into the other room" I said rubbing my head again.

"You're body went into shock from the change in temperature" Matt told me smiling slightly.

"I didn't er…" I said starting to feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"No you didn't" Becker said knowing what I was about to ask. I turned my head to him and smiled.

I then rested my head back. "So how long am I going to have to stay in here?" I asked

"Until I'm satisfied that you're better" Becker told me, I nodded once then closed my eyes.

"Ok" I said "And how long will that be?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

I heard someone laughed, I opened one eye and saw Matt smiling. I looked at Becker and he sighed.

"An hour at least" He said folding his arms over his chest.

I lifted my hand and reached up and touched his cheek. "Thank you" I said, he relaxed slightly.

"You're my sister Jo jo" He smiled

"I'll always come for you" He said then leant over and kissed the top of my head.

"Right well I should get back to the lab" Matt said "Still need to sort out a new door for the one you broke down" Matt smiled slightly at Becker.

"Hope you feel better Jo" He said, he looked like he wanted to do something but decided against it and left the medic room.

Becker stroked the top of my head, brushing my hair off my face. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Ok I guess" I smiled slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

I sat up and swung my legs off the edge of the medic couch "Am I free to leave?" I asked Becker as he walked round to help me down from the medic couch.

I placed my hands in Becker's and stepped down from the medic couch, my legs felt slightly unstable once my feet touched the ground. "Yes, but I need you to take it easy for the rest of the day" He said as he stepped back keeping my hands in his.

"Mind helping me to my office until my legs stop feeling numb?" I asked as I went to move my feet. Becker moved to the side of me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, taking my weight.

"Thank you" I smiled as he helped me towards the door, he opened it and then helped me out of the room.

Becker closed the door behind him with his foot and then continued to help me back to my office.

We passed Lester's office, Becker's arm still firmly around me. Lester stood up and walked to his door and opened it "Could I see you two in my office" He said not really asking. Becker turned me towards the office and we followed Lester inside.

"How are you feeling Jo?" He asked me as he closed the door behind us and walked back to his desk, sitting behind it.

He invited us to sit but I shook my head as Becker walked us over to the seats. Becker looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"If I sit down I'm not sure I'll be able to get up again" I said to him softly, I hated having to admit that I wasn't feeling well.

I turned back to Lester "Er…I've felt better" I admitted.

"Jo" Becker said to me seriously, I breathed in deeply.

"I still feel really weak" I told Lester, gripping onto Becker as my legs gave way slightly from having stood still for a while.

"Do you think you can continue working or would it be better for you to go home and get some rest?" Lester asked me.

Becker tightened his arm around me and pulled me up.

"I should be er fine to…"I started

"I'll take her home" Becker finished. I looked up at Becker about to disagree and say that I was fine but I couldn't lie to Becker. I nodded and then looked at Lester again.

"Have them call me on my phone if there's an anomaly" Becker said to Lester.

Lester nodded "Right well, just get better Jo" Lester said then looked down at his desk. Becker turned me back to the door.

"Thank you" I said to Lester and looked up at Becker. "Thank you" I mouthed to him. He knew what I was like when it came to admitted I was ill. He nodded once and then pulled me out of the office.

"My jacket" I said as we reached the lift.

"I'll bring it after work" Becker told me as he pressed the button. I rested my head on his arm.

"I'm sorry I worried you earlier" I said as the doors opened.

"Did you intentionally lock yourself in the lab, break the heating and the camera?" Becker asked me raising his eyebrow, but was smiling.

"Er..no" I said

"Then it's not you're fault" He said then squeezed my side as he helped me into the lift.

The lift doors closed and Becker stroked my arm. "You still feel really cold" He told me as the lift went down to the underground parking.

"I guess it wasn't the best day to wear shorts then" I joked slightly. Becker rubbed my arm again.

"I'm serious Jo jo" He said.

"I'm sorry" I said softly as the doors opened revealing the underground parking. He stroked my arm again. "I'll turn the heating up in the apartment when we get there" He said

"And I want you to stay in bed until you feel better" He told me, I looked at him

"I mean it, no leaving the bed until your body feels normal" He said as he opened the car door for me. I climbed in slowly, my legs still feeling numb and weak.

"Ok" I said as Becker climbed into the driver's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker pulled up outside of the apartment. "Need me to help you inside?" Becker asked turning towards me.

"Do you mind?" I asked him as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

Becker smiled and climbed out of the car and walked round to my side and opened the door. I slipped out of the car and Becker wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me over to the apartment.

He unlocked the door and pushed it opened and walked me inside. "I think I can make it on my own from here" I said

"You sure?" Becker asked me concerned, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded "I can make it to the bedroom" I smiled and then touched his arm.

"Thank you" I said "I'll see you when you get back from work" I said and then unwrapped his arm and walked carefully and slowly over to the bedroom.

Becker waited for me to get to the bedroom before leaving "Bye Jo jo" He said then closed the door behind him as he left.

I closed the bedroom door and then changed out of my shorts and top, pulling on my warmest pair of pj trousers I had and a long sleeved night shirt.

The moment I had my pjs on I started to feel warmer. I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over me. I sat up for awhile and rubbed my legs for a few minutes until they got some feeling back into them.

I stretched out and laid down in the bed, stretching out my legs. I closed my eyes and rested back on the pillow, hoping that maybe if I slept I'd feel a bit better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of the TV in the living room. I swung my legs out of the bed as I sat up and grabbed my dressing gown from my bag and wrapped it around me then headed into the living room.

"Hello sleepy head" Becker smiled from the sofa

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes gently.

"6" Becker said then patted the seat beside him.

"You feeling any better?" He asked me once I sat down.

"I feel like myself if that makes sense" I smiled as I pulled my legs up on the sofa.

Becker leant forwards and grabbed something from inside his jacket.

"White chocolate" He smiled handing over the bar.

"Have I said thank you yet" I joked

"Yes" He smiled as I took the bar, he ruffled my head and then touched my forehead

"You're feeling warmer which is a good sign" He told me

"Sorry it took me so long to get to you" He said looking down slightly.

"How were you supposed to know?" I asked him, he looked up at me.

"I should of been there sooner" He said

"Becker it wasn't your fault I got locked in there, you can't blame yourself for that" I said as I touched his arm.

"I'm just glad you came when you did" I smiled at him.

"I couldn't have asked for anything more" I said stroking his arm gently.

"I really am sorry you were worried" I told him.

"And I thought you were the worrier" Becker smiled, I laughed slightly.

"You had anything to eat yet?" I asked him as I went to stand up, Becker pushed me back down.

"I'll cook" He said then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner then?" I asked him as I walked over to the kitchen to join him.

"Go sit on the sofa and I'll bring it to you" He said as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Don't I get to know what it is?" I asked

Becker looked over his shoulder at me and smiled "No, now sit" He said still smiling. I mock saluted him, feeling more like myself and then walked back to the sofa and sat down.

"I'm changing the channel, I think there is a rugby match on" I called to him in the kitchen

"Are you sure?" Becker called back.

"Yep,England., just started" I called back as I found the right channel.

Becker came back into the living room about ten minutes later with two plates. He handed one to me and then placed the other on the coffee table.

"Want a drink?" He asked me as he looked at the TV.

"Er...glass of juice please" I replied

"Be right back" Becker said still watching the screen. He tore himself away from the screen long enough to go back to the kitchen and grab two glasses of juice.

"Here" Becker said, stepping round me to sit down.

"Englandare up by 7 and it's only 15 minutes in" I told Becker as he pulled his plate onto his lap.

"Probably won't last long,Australiaalways crush us" Becker said as he placed a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"You never know, we could win this one" I said as I tucked into my dinner.

"Thanks by the way" I said after a few mouthfuls.

Becker stretched out on the sofa as the game ended. "I'm going to bed" I said standing up and tapping my legs as I got up.

"OK, night Jo jo" Becker smiled as he relaxed more into the sofa.

"See you in the morning" I said and then headed back to the bedroom, I pulled off my dressing gown and climbed into bed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep quite quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
